Spirited Away:White Willow
by Fyraga
Summary: [COMPLETE] story of how Chihiro and Haku meet(Alternate Universe by the way), Haku gets some anger management skills, Rin finds a boyfriend(hehehe), and Chihiro and Haku fall in love the hard way. It's got humor, action, and adventure. PLZ R&R!
1. A White Willow

One crisp morning, Chihiro decided to take a walk down through the blossom orchard. It was a beautiful morning and the trees' shadows danced as the wind slowly blew in.

School was over, so Chihiro could finally enjoy a summer without nasty, know-it-all teachers who had bad breath; particularly Miss Yatoson.

_She was a horrible teacher_. Chihiro thought. _I am so glad I won't see her again…well, until next year. _Chihiro kept recollecting on moments she had while she was still in school.

"I can't believe a year has already gone by. I'm going to miss Kira…"

Chihiro had made many friends but her best was Kira, a true, honest friend who stuck with her till the end. Chihiro forced a smile.

She was sad her friend wasn't going to be around during the summer. She knew Kira would come back next year, though, so she planned on finding something else to do for the summer.

As the fifteen-year-old girl walked through the seemingly pink forest, she came to a set of stairs. She had wondered off so far, she had no clue where she was.

Anxious to explore she was, so she kept going.

Chihiro kept going up the stone steps, across a brick bridge, and wondered what was next. As she came to the end of the path, she found a shrine. It seemed like a normal shrine.

It was small, wooden, and the roof was painted blue. It seemed cozy and inviting to the young girl so she went inside after looking at the yard.

_Wow...this place seems nice._ "Hello! Is anybody here? Hello!" Chihiro looked around the room and saw a door at the end of it. She slid the door and walked into a smaller room.

She saw a small white plant on the floor. It looked like a miniature weeping willow.

"What a cute plant. Is it fake?" Chihiro crouched down on the floor and sat next to it. She touched the small tree and felt an aura about it. It was a real plant but somehow different.

"What a strange tree…why is it here anyway? And why…oh…do I feel…so…weak…?"

Chihiro could feel something coming from the little white willow. She looked at it and felt some sort of presence.

Chihiro slowly closed her eyes and felt some one or something pushing her down. She felt herself grow weary and sleepy. Her mind lost sense and she couldn't tell what was happening.

"Where am I…where am I...?" Chihiro then felt like she was being carried off somewhere…to a distant land…or a distant world beneath human feet.


	2. A presence

Chihiro opened her eyes slowly to find that she was still in the same spot.

"Huh…what happened?" Chihiro sat up and leaned against the wall, rubbing her warm head.

Her eyelids began to slowly open and she glanced beside her.

"What? Where's that tree?" Her eyes opened wider as she stood up. Chihiro noticed the pot was still there but empty.

"I wonder where it is…oh well." she said as she studied her watch. "Oh my gosh! It's four o'clock already? Mom's gonna kill me!" and with that she fled out of the shrine and through the forest. It took almost forever to find her way out.

Finally, Chihiro came to a path she recognized and she followed it. She was very close to home.

"Five thirty." She said as she studied her watch. She turned towards the meadow in front of her and gazed into the purple sky.

"Wow…what a pretty sunset." The cool breeze blew in and comforted her as she gazed into the sky.

Many light beams from the sun shot through the holes in the clouds.

"I wish I could just stay…I've never seen anything so beautiful…" Chihiro kept on walking home, knowing that her mom wouldn't accept a pretty sunset as an excuse.

Chihiro finally came to the end of the forest. As soon as she crossed that path, she would be home in five minutes (she had a special shortcut). As she took the last steps down the path she felt a presence.

_Is someone following me?_

Chihiro turned around to see…nothing. It was just the wind blowing in, brushing dust and leaves as it trailed through. She took another step.

Something came by, and gently pushed her back. Chihiro gasped and turned around to find standing before her a great!!!!!!!

Nothing.

She heard the wind brushing through the trees and decided it was her imagination.

As she came closer to the end, she looked as far behind as she could with the corner of her eye without turning around. As she walked a steady pace, a soft hand touched Chihiro's neck.

She froze completely. Goosebumps rose in her arms. She looked straight ahead and did not dare look behind her.

The hand slowly dropped down to her back. She felt the hand grab her shoulder and suddenly she felt the presence come closer to her body. It came closer until it could whisper in her ear.

It breathed in her ear. She shivered in fear. Yet still it moved closer.

As soon as the presence put his other hand on her left arm, she stopped. She felt paralyzed from head to toe, and overpowered. But somehow, she felt safe...scared to death yes but still safe. A weird emotion.

_What is going on? Who are you? _She thought, wondering who was playing a trick on her.

"Run, and don't look back." The presence whispered in her ear. It slowly moved its hand off her shoulder and put his other hand on her back.

Chihiro was now feeling a bit dazed and horrified; she was aware and alert but had given up on the soft gentle feeling behind her.

_Who are you? What do you mean run? I'm frozen! I feel like a spell has been put on me…_

As Chihiro was just getting comfy, the presence burst out a command, "I said, GO!" The presence pushed her forward with such great force, she 'woke up' and ran…and she didn't stop running till she got home.

Before she left sight of the forest, she looked back and saw the 'presence.' It was a young man, but she was too far to make out who he was or what he looked like.


	3. The Attacker

Chihiro picked up the bag of groceries and carried them for what seemed miles. This was her punishment for wandering off.

Yuugo (her mom) had already called the police by the time Chihiro got back from her "little" hike.

Chihiro started her day with all the chores she missed yesterday, all the ones she had to do that day, and extra stuff her mom wanted to get done.

"Well…you really surprise me Chihiro. Running off into he woods like that, you know better." Said Yuugo with a stern look on her face.

"Sorry mom. I just wanted a little exercise since you've always been saying how lazy I am. Maybe I was too tired half way in the forest. I dozed off I guess. I had breakfast though." Chihiro said, trying to find a good excuse.

"Honey, you have to eat more than that. You can't just get some exercise with out any energy left in you. Besides, you can get lots of exercise by just helping me, you know. Now scrub harder; I want that tub sparkling by the time I get back! Understood?"

Chihiro gave a faint salute with one hand and said, "Yes ma'am." As soon as her mom left, Chihiro finished the tub and moved on to the toilet. Her thoughts then began to fly.

_Exercise? Yeah right…I just want to enjoy my summer by doing nothing. I hate scrubbing this nasty toilet. Nasty…little…_And her thoughts kept flying about.

She worked hard until she reached the last thing on her list: the fridge.

"Well, I guess that's the last thing. Now all I got to do is take a shower…hmmm? What's this?"

Chihiro found a note on the fridge.

_Dear Chihiro,_

_After you are done with the fridge, just hang out for a while. DO NOT LEAVE the house, okay? I'm expecting a package. Also, work will probably take longer than I thought. I would tell you myself but I wanted to make sure you would remember. If I'm not back by seven, then you can just go to bed. The latest I'll be back is ten._

_Love, mom_

_Ps. don't slack off!_

"YES! The whole house to myself! Pah-tay! Who can I call?" Chihiro exclaimed, getting ideas in her head.

"Oh, that's right, most of my friends are not even here…darn…I guess I'll just take a shower and watch TV until mom gets home."

Chihiro did just that. She took a shower.

The steam fogged up the mirror. Chihiro usually wasted all the hot water.

"Hmmm…this feels good." Chihiro started humming and singing some tunes as she splashed her face with water and cleansed her body.

_Screeeech…_

"Hmm, what was that? Oh well…must be the wind."

As soon as she finished the hot water and turned it off, she heard a screech again. She felt something on her back and screamed. She turned around but realized it was water dripping down.

Feeling stupid, she dried off, got dressed as fast as she could, and ran down the stairs.

"Mom, are you there?"

Chihiro looked all over the house to find her mom or whatever was making the sound but couldn't find anything.

"I guess I'll just watch some TV…I wonder…nah, it couldn't be. Hope not…" She thought maybe it was 'him' again but just tried to forget about it.

After ten minutes of a re-run she had seen so many times she felt 'him' again. While Chihiro sat on the love seat (sofa with two seats) she felt it creeping up and started to get uncomfortable.

She moved her butt to the middle of the love seat and her eyes searched. Left and right.

Nothing.

But then she felt it directly behind her so she turned her head slowly.

Nothing again.

It was as if her mind was playing more tricks. She turned her attention to the TV once more but felt something on her back riding down to her waist.

_That has gotta be my imagination. My back is against the sofa! Who can touch it unless…they're a ghost!_

Chihiro turned around and didn't see anything once more, although she heard a noise.

The TV suddenly turned off. Chihiro quickly turned around to look at it. The fear in her heart grew. She trembled and tears started to roll down her eyes.

Chihiro suddenly felt her back being grabbed by claws. She struggled to lose grip and she tried to jump off the couch. She flipped over backwards with the attacker and he lost his grip.

"Ahhhhhh! Get the heck out of my house! You little! AHHHHHHH!"

As she screamed as hard as she could as the attacker left. She turned around quickly and only saw the leg escape out the door following the rest of the body, which was already outside.

Chihiro grabbed a knife from the kitchen. She sat on a safe corner in the living room as she cried. Her heart trembled faster by the minute.

Soon she fell asleep until the doorbell rang.

"Six thirty? How long have I been asleep?"

She got up with the knife in hand and opened the door (she looked outside of course to make sure it wasn't that creep again).

"Package for a Miss Yuugo Asoto." Said a very worn-out mailman.

"Oh, that's right. Mom told me about a package in her note. Let me sign it for her."

"Here you go."

She signed in her name and received a small box.

"Good night miss."

"Good night Sir. Thank you."

"Just doin' my job. I don't think a knife is necessary for greeting a mailman, though. Just a thought."

As he left, a sigh of relief came out as she closed the door.

But she didn't see the thick black worm peeking out through a hole in the back of his jacket. It had jutted out its head. It was more of a snake really.

"What a day…" Chihiro sighed once more. "Mom please get here already." Chihiro sat on the floor with her back against the door.

"I am too freaked out to even think about a walk in the woods. School was a lot safer. Not that 'Miss Yat-breath of evil' wasn't scary enough but…" As Chihiro talked to herself, something licked her ear.

She grabbed it and felt its sliminess. She quickly scrambled away from the door.

She stood up off the floor and saw it squirming. It was trying to go through the door but couldn't bite the whole way so it sucked itself back out. Surprisingly, no hole was in the door.

Chihiro looked at it in disbelief. She held the knife in a tighter grasp. All was silent for but a moment.

The snake creature jumped out from the window and glass spread everywhere. Pieces scrambled everywhere and many stray pieces headed for her face. She screamed out in pain as one piece reached her eye.

She covered her face just in time but it left a scar on her right eye. Blood spilt on the floor. Her tears poured out on her blood-covered hand.

She closed her right eye tightly, for the pain was unbearable.

She could see the creature with her left eye growing taller and taller, as if to reach its full form. It popped out black wings and screeched like before.

Chihiro felt its evil aura. Its deadly snake eyes looked at its prey.

Chihiro got her knife ready and stepped back. She suddenly bumped into something. Behind her she felt a comforting, safe aura. She turned around and saw a huge black orb with white markings moving across its surface.

She stepped back but was immediately lashed by the snake's tail. Her back was marked.

She fell to the floor, weeping in pain. With her hands and knees against the floor, she breathed deeply and thought it'd be the end.

Quickly, she stood up to face the creature but felt hands grab her and pull her into the orb. In confusion and fatigue, she closed her eyes and felt herself falling off into darkness.


	4. Stepping Up

'_Don't move Chihiro…it's okay. I've got you.'_

_Chihiro's eyes opened wide and all she saw was darkness. She was a motionless puppet drifting in space. Her mind was filled with emptiness and she felt nothing. All she could do was listen to the faint voice in the distance._

'_Chihiro…why did you look back? Now you will suffer her wrath…there's only one way out of this, you need to fight back.'_

Chirping sounds came from outside Chihiro's window. The young girl opened her eyes and discovered a beautiful, bright sun kissing her. She opened up her eyes and felt the warm, gleaming golden rays.

She yawned softly. "What happened?" Chihiro leaped off her bed and wondered how she got in her room.

"Chihiro! Are you awake?" said Yuugo as she came up the stairs.

"Yes mom. What's going on? What happened?"

"Look at all these bruises and cuts! Honey, I think you should lay down a little while longer." Chihiro's mom said with deep concern. Chihiro looked at her in confusion.

"Don't you remember? There was a thief in the house. He broke through the window and attacked you. Honey…"

"Shouldn't I be in the hospital then? Why am I still home?"

"You were taken to the hospital but they only took a short while. They said you would be ok…but I don't know. Doctors these days are so ignorant."

Yuugo stepped up towards Chihiro and placed her hand on her cheek. She lowered her head to Chihiro's level and said, "Really Chihiro, how are you feeling? Do you think you can make it?"

"I'll be okay. I feel fine anyway." Chihiro said as she smiled at her mom.

"I'm glad." Yuugo gave a cheerful smile to her daughter. "Well you're off punishment just so you know. You are free to do whatever you want, after you EAT, okay? Oh, and don't forget to take out the trash."

Chihiro nodded and dashed down stairs for breakfast. She ate a hearty meal of pancakes.

After Chihiro took out the trash, she went into her room to get dressed. She looked in the mirror to see that her face had a scar on her right eye.

_Did it all really happen or am I going totally insane? If it really did happen, who saved me? It must have been that guy from the woods... Wait, what did he mean when he told me not to look back? Darn it! This must be what he meant!_

She looked back in the mirror…the scar was leaving…vanishing slowly off her face.

Chihiro's thoughts rolled out and she couldn't contain her fears. But as her mother had always told her, "Face your fears head on or they will own you."

Chihiro walked out. She grabbed a pop tart and some energy bars on her way out, and stuck them into her pocket. She just wanted to make her mom happy and sure she would eat something.

She went deep into the pink forest again. She wandered off through the same path as before, wishing she had some kind of weapon to protect herself.

As she came to the same small, wooden shrine, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. All the steps had made her weary. She slowly walked up to the shrine and slid the door open all the way.

She looked around the room and heard a sound from behind the other door. It slid open. And there he was: A tall, pale young man, perhaps about 17 years old. He was quite handsome and built. His hair was a faded greenish black color that turned into a silver shade in the sun. It was short but long enough to cover his ears.

His eyes showed rage. Chihiro felt sadness behind it, though.

Chihiro closed the door and stepped up towards the boy. He closed his door, walked up to her in the same way and stared dead into her eyes.

"You are the one called Chihiro, yes?"

"Yes," she replied. "Thank you for saving me but…who are...?" He cut her off.

"Your welcome…you have caused me trouble. Do you know that? A strong force threatens your life." he stood still, thinking for a moment.

"I might as well kill you myself." He looked at her through the same violent eyes constantly.

She looked at him in disbelief. She expected a Savior…and instead she got a threat.

She then turned her anger and concern on him and said, "Kill me? I haven't done anything wrong! I know I brought all of this upon myself by looking back, but don't I deserve another chance? Please, isn't there a way for me to…" The boy cut her off by a slap on the face. It took her by surprise.

"Foolish human! Do you really think I care for your kind? A selfish insignificant race that cares about nothing but themselves?! You are mistaken. I only saved you because I was called to do so. The only thing left now is how to deal with getting rid of you. "

The boy stepped away from her and looked at the wall, trying to figure it all out.

Chihiro recovered from his blast and slowly opened her mouth to speak, "You told me…" Chihiro paused for a second to put more emphasis on what she was about to say.

"You told me to fight back! Now that I decide to do just that, you put me down?" she looked at him earnestly and he answered back even more violent then before.

"Listen you little spec, I tried. I really did. I warned you first in the woods; I tried to take you out of the house before the creature came but no…you had to resist! You flipped over before I even had the chance to help you escape." He took a step towards her and came close to her face. His eyes stared deadly into hers.

He continued, "Yet you still do not understand…foolish mortal…you beings are so…retarded."

Chihiro burst out in rage. She moved up closer to him and got all up on his face, "Okay…I see how it is now! You saved me. Yes! You warned me. Yes! You had compassion on me, and now you call me a retarded mortal! What is wrong with you?! Don't you think I deserve to get some say? How was I supposed to know you were trying to save when you grabbed me with huge claws?! I still have bruises and scratches on my waist!"

Animosity was flying in their eyes. You could see it clear as day. She continued, "Tell me what is going on here right now! Starting with your name!"


	5. Face the Facts

The boy looked at her. He was disgusted and annoyed. Although she was displeasing, he knew he had to help her or else his plans would fall apart.

"Listen Chichi, I…" Chihiro cut him off abruptly and said,

"It's Chihiro, not Chichi! Don't have much of a good memory, do you?"

"Whatever. My name is Haku. Now don't you forget that name ok?

"I am a powerful river spirit responsible for your cycle of life. I help my master keep chaos out of the world. I am burdened with keeping your humans safe from evil spirits, unfortunately. Although I do a good job, some spirits make it out to the human world."

Haku, tired of looking at Chihiro's face, paced around the room as he explained.

"The less harmful ones make it usually. But now a big one has come." Haku turned to Chihiro.

"A witch named Yubaba was captured a while ago. She is an evil witch who cannot always be trusted and she threatens the human world. She's been tried with creating a horrible monster called Baba."

Chihiro soaked in all the information but said, "That's very nice but what does this have to do with me?"

"Chihiro, you don't realize it do you? That monster I saved you from the other night was Baba. I had captured the beast and sealed him in a white willow. You set him free by touching that willow!"

"You mean that cobra with wings! What did I do to deserve this?!" Chihiro said as she looked at the floor hopelessly.

Haku kept explaining, "I used my power to seal it in that willow. It was my duty to do so. I was going to destroy it but you came into the picture before I even had a chance to do anything. I put you to sleep so I could save you from the beast but he had already gotten your scent, and I was forced to fight him off…or at least paralyze him and make sure he was sent far away. He's still loose you know."

Haku paused for a moment, realizing she was still a bit confused and stunned at all he was saying.

He continued, "Knowing how retarded humans are, I had to make sure you didn't see us either. I had to put you unconscious or else you would discover us." Haku's voice then got deeper as he added more.

"Humans who find out about the spirit world are tried in court. The sentence is usually death."

Chihiro let out a whimper and complained in a small mumble. "I'm not retarded Haku…"she said, putting emphasis on his name.

"Yes you are. Now shut up and let me finish," he said as Chihiro rolled her eyes.

"The beast's nature is to attack the first person he comes in contact with. He won't come for anyone but you. As soon as you are killed, he'll yearn for more. He's harmless now but when he kills you, he will kill your mother, then your father, which will then escalate to the whole world.

"Do you understand me, Chihiro?" Haku said gravely.

"Yeah I think so. But…why did you say you were going to kill me?" Chihiro questioned.

"I thought that if I killed you he would eventually die because if he can't kill you himself, he'll go crazy. But I won't do that because he may still try to kill more. I don't understand Baba quite enough to take that kind of action. I could get fired from my position…or worse: my master, Zeniba, will not help me attain great power."

"Power?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes. Power is my greatest desire. I want you to know that." He said as he stared at the wall.

"Why is that so important for me to know?" Chihiro wondered.

"I just don't want you to stand in my way." Haku turned towards Chihiro in an angrier stare.

"Know this, I will not be stopped by the likes of you. Don't you dare to EVER stand in my way. I WILL kill you." He said without a shred of restrain.

Chihiro didn't like what he was saying. She covered her true feelings and started to blast out whatever words she could conjure in her mind.

"Well then…um……………..hear this! I am not going to be killed and you know why? Cause I'm a survivor! You aren't going to take my life! That cobra thing won't have me either! And I ain't going to no trial! How about that?" Chihiro said, as she was just getting warmed up.

Haku stayed stoic as ever and did not speak.

"So, if the court wants me, you can tell them that they can stick the case right up their butt!" Chihiro blasted some more words, just like a child would say things they didn't even know they were saying.

She felt sufficient at getting revenge for the slap but still felt as though she could take a smack at him. She decided not to since he did save her life and meant well from the start.

Chihiro started to walk out but Haku grabbed her arm. "Haku what are you doing? I'm leaving now."

"You will be in danger if you leave my house." He said looking concerned.

"Then just go kill the monster already, since you're so tough."

Haku shook his head. "You humans are still so simple. Why do I even bother?" Haku sighed.

"Chihiro, you are not going anywhere. And no, I still need to train some more before I can beat Baba."

Chihiro broke loose from his grip and said, "I have to go home Haku. I can't stay here. I have a life you know."

"A life? Ha! You lost that privilege when you did not heed my words to not look back. If that Baba or I do not kill you, the court surely will hang you. You don't have a life anymore!" Haku smirked and gave a slight laugh.

"No!" Chihiro screamed and started to run towards the door. Haku was naturally faster, stronger, and more agile so he caught up in a second.

He grabbed her arms and locked them behind her. She tried to break loose but she couldn't. She struggled with all her might so they both fell to the floor.

Then began a wrestling match.

Haku could easily have beaten her but was extremely cautious not to harm her for fear of loosing his position-or fear of having Zeniba think him heartless.

"Haku let go of me!"

"Don't waste your time, you little spec." Haku felt like he had the upper hand.

"Bum!"

"Retard."

Retard echoed in her ears and she became angry. She broke loose of Haku's grip and stood up. She surprised him when she leaped right on top of him. They continued to wrestle and before you know it, they were both too tired to even move.

Haku got the upper hand last but couldn't believe how much breath she took away from him. He couldn't move so he was stuck, lying right on top of her...belly-to-belly and face-to-face.

"Huff…huff…get off...you bum." Chihiro breathed deeper then added with a smirk,

"Hey...I thought...you didn't like humans." Chihiro snickered.

"I...don't…huff…huff…but…....…..you take my breath away…"Haku thought for a moment about what he just said. He clearly wasn't thinking straight. He had just flirted with a girl he said he wanted to kill.

_That didn't come out right..._ He thought to himself.

Chihiro would have made a comment but was too tired to even make a face at him.

They stayed in the same spot for a few minutes (awe!). After recovering, Haku finally got up and told Chihiro what was what.

"Chihiro, you are not to go anywhere, you understand? You are to stay with me until the monster is destroyed. I will take you to court soon enough. The most you can do is pray for your life.

"Pray that Baba doesn't get you. Pray that the council won't decide to kill you...Pray that I won't kill you…" Haku smirked at her, knowing that she was somewhat terrified.

"Haku, please…"She pleaded, but Haku refused to listen.

"No. Chihiro I gave you a chance." He gave her a sympathetic look when he saw how scared she really was. Despite how hard she was trying not to look it, she was scared to death…and he knew it. She stood up slowly, and stared at the floor.

"Listen to me now because I am only going to say this once. Chihiro, you are my slave. You are to do exactly as I tell you no matter what. By doing this you may survive and live to see your family again. If you don't, you will most likely die." Chihiro looked at the floor again and started to hum as her eyes welled up with tears.

"You're mine, Chihiro. I OWN you. So," Haku placed his hand gently on her chin and made her look up at him, "get to work."

Chihiro looked at Haku's stoic face and feared for her future and wondered if she would ever see her family again. She wondered if she would ever see daylight at all. She wondered if this boy had a heart inside his body.


	6. Fire Flies as do the Butterflyz

"Bring the package over here, spec." Haku said in a mean tone.

Chihiro struggled with a small box. She was carrying it to Haku's shrine and was having a bit of trouble.

"Dang Haku! What did you put in here? Rocks?" Chihiro said as her faced turned red from all the force she used to carry it.

"Weakling…" Haku knew he could use his magic to carry it but he enjoyed watching her suffer and struggle.

"Chihiro, it's not that heavy. Now come on. Do you want to see your mom again or not?"

Haku looked at her sweaty face. He cupped her chin with his hand and made her look up at him as he did before. "Do you want your life back, Chihiro?" Chihiro dropped one tear and looked at him angrily.

With that she took a big breath, fixed the position of the heavy box, and continued. Without another word of complaint, she took the box all the way to the shrine.

She dropped it inside and took a great deep breath as she fell to the floor. She heard her back crack as she laid herself down on the floor.

"Phew!" She relaxed for a bit. That box was not as light as it looked.

Haku chanted a spell while she rested. As soon as he got done, the room was looking cozy and nice. It was nicer then before when it was all empty. The box contained all his furniture and things, but it was condensed to a smaller size by magic in order to fit in the box.

Haku chanted another to transform the shrine. It then became bigger with a few more rooms added on to it. He couldn't live in a two-room shrine very well now could he?

"Perfect…"he said with satisfaction. "Now I can really live here."

"What do you mean by that? You actually live here?" Asked Chihiro.

"Well I haven't lived here for a long time since the 'Great Break Out' and so I didn't have time to come back home." Haku saw Chihiro confused so he explained it.

"This break out was when demons and other criminals escaped from prison. No one knows for sure how it happened but I think Yubaba had something to do with it. She used to be a council member who was highly respected. She then became corrupted by her power and betrayed us. I never did trust her…

"Anyway, I had been away for a long time, just fighting and fighting." Haku laughed a little and said, "Although I did not really enjoy fighting non-stop with no breaks, I did get a lot out of it." He rolled up his sleeve and showed Chihiro his muscles, which were quite nice by the way.

Chihiro almost smiled but didn't want to give the jerk any satisfaction so she just stayed serious.

"Well, I think that's pretty much it." Haku said, looking around.

Chihiro peered up behind him and said, "So where's my bed?"

"Spec, you can sleep outside in the trash can."

"What?! You can't do this to me just because I'm your slave!" Chihiro blasted, scared to death of sleeping outside…out in the creepy woods with demons and all kinds of darkness.

"I can and I will." Haku walked towards a door as Chihiro headed outside. Haku chuckled as he slid the door open.

"What's so funny? Do you have a problem?" She said, pouting her lip with attitude.

"No…lol…but you got to be retarded to think I was serious!" Haku burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny! I said stop…" Chihiro frowned in embarrassment.

"Come on, Spec. Let me show you to your room. I actually made it quite comfy for you."

"You?! Ha! Yeah, sure…and Michael Jackson is black. We all believe you." Chihiro said sarcastically.

Chihiro followed Haku into the small room. The walls were painted with a blue frost color, which made it look white with a hint of blue.

There was a small bed on the corner and a desk on the opposite end. A little table stood next to the bed incase she wanted to read something late at night. There was also a closet for her clothes.

The floor was wooden but most of it was covered with a large rug, which was covered in green and blue designs.

Chihiro smiled. "Wow. Thank you, Haku. I didn't expect to see this… but I guess even evil spirits have hearts, too."

"Yeah, I guess…" Haku sighed. "Well I need to finish the outside of this place. I know the gardens are in good shape but something still is not right."

"You know what," Chihiro suggested, "The roof could use a paint job. I hate that dark navy blue it has on it. I think white is a better color, or maybe even black."

"You are so right, Chihiro." Haku said with an evil smile. He snapped his fingers and soon held a bucket of paint and a big paintbrush in his hand. He gave them to Chihiro and said. "I want you to paint my roof. Get to work now okay?"

"Wait, what do you mean? Can't you can use your magic to…"Haku snapped his fingers once more and she reappeared on the roof.

"…paint…it? Oh crap…Haku! Come on! This isn't funny you know! Haku!" Haku walked out of the shrine and looked up at her.

"On the contrary, it is kind of funny." Haku giggled (not girly like but just like normal guys do you know) at the site.

"Better start painting. I'm not taking you down until you finish. If you need more paint let me know." Haku walked back inside and tended to his own room.

"Haku! That jerk………..I wish I never looked back…" Chihiro sighed and started to paint the roof. She thought of how worried her mom would be by now. She would rather be anywhere but where she was now.

After two hours, she had gotten most of it done. All that was left was the edge of the front part, above the entrance.

She carefully stroked the paintbrush back and forth, trying to make it look nice. She didn't really care if it looked good or not but she knew if she did a sloppy job she wouldn't get off the roof.

_Done…Finally. Now where is Haku?_………………………_ Huh! What's that!?_

Chihiro saw a creature in the distance. It looked like a human covered totally in flames. Its flames were lowered so the forest would not catch fire but as soon as it saw Chihiro, it burst the flames higher, as if he was looking for prey and finally found it.

"Oh no…Haku! Haku! Help!" Chihiro became very anxious as the creature walked from behind the shrine. She stood up and started to shake.

"Haku hurry! There's a fire! A fire-guy for that matter!" Chihiro backed up as soon as it started to elevate into the air, getting closer and closer.

Chihiro stepped back further and felt the edge. "Go away! Stop! Hey, I know karate, don't mess with me!" Chihiro started to get a bit more scared and nervous. The creature did not react to her threats but simply came closer to burn her.

Chihiro stepped back once more and lost her footing on the roof. She fell back and screamed louder then before.

Haku ran out quickly, "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" He caught her in the nick of time. "Oh, Haku…" She stared at him for a second in awe but then shook her feeling off.

"What took you so long?! There's a fire!"

"That much I heard," Haku placed her on her feet, "You okay?" Chihiro nodded. "Who are you talking to?"

Chihiro looked around to find it and pointed at it as soon as it came in her sight. "That!"

The creature engulfed in flames went back down on the ground. Realizing Haku's skill and expected challenge, he went into fighting position, as did Haku.

"You must be Flare, the fire spirit who escaped!" Haku said. The spirit nodded and began to power up in flames. Haku did the same and started to focus his energy.

"Flare?" Chihiro echoed as she walked out from the scene.

"Water…"Haku whispered, as he chanted a foreign dialect. "Flood of fury!" Haku let out a water spell on the creature, that sent a cascade of water from Haku's hand to the opponent, but it dodged the attack.

"Chihiro! Don't go in the house! Chihiro! Where did she go?" Haku had no time to worry about her; he had to finish off the spirit first.

The two spirits began fighting once more. Haku formed a protective energy shield on his body so he could launch normal hand-to-hand attacks.

The fight escalated. The spirit and Haku started to throw punches and kicks at each other. They elevated into the air and their moves became faster. The spirit launched a fireball while it was only 2 inches away.

Haku quickly formed a water ball to counter attack the flames. They each separated in an instant as their energies came in explosive contact.

They gave a final stare and both chanted spells of greater energies (like the kamehameha in DBZ). They both powered up and…**BANG!** They unleashed huge waves of energy at each other.

The sound could be heard for a mile or so.

The explosion blew up in both their faces. They landed on the ground, trying to recover from the blast.

Then suddenly, the creature stood up and walked towards Haku. It conjured a fireball to shoot directly at Him.

Haku opened his eyes and saw the flame right in his face. It came closer by the second. He tried to focus his own energies but could not.

Then Haku felt a splash of water on his face.

The creature sizzled and fell on the floor, moaning. As soon as the creature was on the floor, Haku saw Chihiro standing there, smiling, with a bucket in her hands.

"Now YOU owe me. What do you say we call it even and I go home now, huh?" Chihiro said cheerfully.

Haku looked at her in disbelief.

"Thanks Spec. Good work. I'll get you something nice." Haku said as he stood up, brushing the dust off his outfit.

"That's it? But I just saved your life! You can't do that!" Chihiro yelled.

"I was talking about the roof, retard. I didn't need your help. I had Flare right where I wanted him." Haku lied, dusting off some more dirt off his shirt. "Now, I want you to cook me some nice…" As Haku was just thinking of his favorite food, he heard a creak sound.

"What was that?" He said. Chihiro answered, "Do you think you let out just a little too much energy?"

The shrine broke down and fell to pieces. Haku's jaw dropped, "My home! I can't believe it…"

"You can use your magic to rebuild it right?" Chihiro asked. "I mean, you do just about everything with it…"

"Of course. But I can't believe how much my power has risen. I need to learn to control it more. If I let out another dangerous wave, I could cause some serious damage…"

"No kidding. Well, what do you want for dinner? That's one chore I do enjoy doing. I'm quite good at it, too." Chihiro said confidently.

"Anything would be fine." Haku stretched out his hand to the pile of rubble. He focused his energy and as quick as a blink, his home was back to normal.

"It really does look better in white…" Haku said, looking at it with pride. Haku looked at Chihiro as she stared at the rebuilt home. "Say Chihiro, do you think you could…um,"

"Yeah?" Chihiro asked hopefully.

"Umm, well…you really don't know karate do you?" Haku asked, scratching his head, as his cheeks turned a light rosy color.

"No. I was trying to scare away Flare when I said that. Umm, Haku I…" Chihiro thought for a moment about what she was going to say. She had some something she knew she wanted to say but did not know quite how to say it.

"Umm…" Chihiro stammered. By this point they both had rosy cheeks and were staring at the ground.

Haku shot his head up with an idea. "Training!"

"Training? You want to train me?" Chihiro was relieved he had said something like that.

"Well, not just me. I mentioned a Zeniba before haven't I? She is my master. Or mistress. Whatever you want to call her. She taught me everything I know." Haku knew she would have been perfect for training Chihiro.

"She can teach you a lot. I need you to take lessons from her incase I am not always there, to protect you." Haku was relieved he remembered about training at that time.

Chihiro smiled. "So I can protect myself right?" Haku nodded. "I'd always wanted to learn how to fight! Well, maybe just when a school bully would bother me…but it sounds interesting, and fun."

"I'll even help you train, give you some tips and pointers, you know. Help you out a bit." Haku wanted to keep on talking but realized that the day was dawning.

"Oh, look a pretty sunset…it looks just like the one I saw the last time I was here…" Chihiro and Haku looked at it for a minute until Chihiro broke the silence. "Well thank so much, Haku. I won't disappoint you!" Chihiro then ran inside to make dinner.

Now Haku's cheeks were bright red. He had a feeling deep in his gut. Commonly known as Butterflies, but he had never experienced it before, let alone knew what it was. He shook the feeling off after a moment and resumed to his cold, power-hungry nature.

_Why do I feel this way? There's something about her…_


	7. Family

"That's Crazy!" Zakotso banged both hands on the table as he shouted out his disagreement.

The tall, stubborn, fat (and ugly) man lashed out on the other council members. He was a greedy venom spirit, rumored to be involved with shady dealers and illegal business. No evidence was ever found to support this accusation, however.

"You are not being very reasonable, Zakotso. We do not have enough evidence to just have him executed." Nike said, as she tried to calm the stubborn venom spirit.

Haku rose up from his seat and faced the head of the council. "Orrick, sir, I do believe that Flare should just be sentenced a few years in prison. He has only committed a few crimes of robbery. He has not killed anyone." Haku said, slowly backing into his seat.

"Haku…"Orrick said, "I understand he was challenging you. I also understand that he threatened a human life. I cannot overlook that."

"He had a chance to burn the forest, but he didn't do it! Sir, I've dealt with him before! And knowing Flare as a spirit who likes to get things done quick, he would have killed her on the edge right away instead of slowly eaves drop on her. He would have burnt the whole forest too!" Haku stopped for a moment to see if there was any sign of change in the council's mind, and then continued.

"Sir, I believe he was fascinated by the presence of a human. Seeing as how communication was never easy for him, he naturally went closer," Haku stared at the council head for a moment and could sense him changing his mind slowly, and then continued.

"What I am trying to say, sir, is that Flare is not the brightest light in the world. He only robbed to put food on his table. He does not even realize what he does. I mean did you even take a look at him yet?" Haku said.

(In his cell, you could see Flare, just looking around his cell, scratching his head and counting the bars. Still unaware he was in jail, a bubble from his nose popped.)

"Sir, Haku is correct," said the forest spirit called Jean. "Doctor Yuko has done experiments before. Flare is not sane, as it would seem. I propose sending him to a psychiatric hospital. That seems logical, does it not?"

"Sounds like a crackpot's idea to me." Zakotso blurted out. "Everyone knows the difference between right and wrong. It doesn't matter if you are slow. He still did something wrong. Haku didn't he hurt you bad?"

"I'm touched Zakotso," Haku said sarcastically. "But as you see, I am as healthy as can be. I defeated him easily. He is no threat; therefore, he should be sent to one of those nut houses." Haku said with a smirk.

"Then it is settled. Flare will be sentenced to a 'nut house' for life." Orrick, being the head of the council, decided quickly, trying to get the case over with.

"There is just one problem with what you say Haku…" Sasha said. She was an ice spirit with a knack for finding out EVERYTHING. She wasn't a gossip, but could dig up some dirt easily. She could also read people just by looking at them.

Sasha continued. "The girl was the one who defeated Flare. The fire spirit almost defeated you." Sasha giggled, because she knew she was right.

Jean snickered and said, "Has the great Haku been overpowered already?" Jean started to laugh out loud. Then the whole council joined in. They knew Haku was obsessed with being the strongest and they knew him to be too confident for his own good. Haku knew his limits, but sometimes he would under estimate the enemy and fall flat on his face.

"Bunch of maggots…" Haku murmured as he left the council meeting.

------------------------------------

Haku stepped inside his shrine. He dropped his bag on the floor and hung his dark robe on the coat hanger, along with Chihiro's cute, little blue jacket. He walked lazily to his large room.

His room was covered in dragon designs. They were on the walls, on his rug, on his desk, and on his lamp. His bed was just a white color with a light green. No dragon design on that, except on his extra blanket.

Haku yawned widely and stretched. He cracked his neck, slowly walked to the bed, and fell face down on it.

"Haku?" Chihiro knocked on the door.

"What?" Haku said while his face was still buried into a pillow.

"Do you want to eat? I'm making your favorite: pepper steak. It'll be ready in a few if you want any." Haku raised his head.

"Pepper Steak huh? Sure, okay. I'll just go take a shower now. I should be out in a few to get some."

"Okay. Would you like me to draw you a nice warm bath?" Chihiro asked.

"No. I'm good. Although it sounds nicer I'll just stick with a cold shower." Haku got off the bed and headed to his bathroom.

It had already been a week since the incident with Flare, and it had already been a week of training for Chihiro. She had become close friends with Zeniba and had been taught many things. She was growing in skill and knowledge.

She was even enjoying herself, but she still yearned to leave and go back home. Although she treated Haku with respect and loyalty, she did not enjoy his manner at times. His 'torture' was a little more then she could bear sometimes.

He had been known to yell, lose his temper, and often hurt Chihiro-with words or by a good slap in the face. He was a bit violent with her, but mind you, he never really caused any real injuries, just the occasional bruise…or tear.

-------------------------------------------------------

Haku felt the water hit his face. He was a tall, handsome, well-built, young man. He was also a very powerful river spirit who had capabilities beyond his imagination. He knew much because of the teachings he received from Zeniba, and he had power within the council.

He had brains, brawn, power, and looked good, but his heart did not lie in the right position. He was bitter. His past was the cause of this. Although he could live his life without thinking on whatever had happened to him exactly, he could not let go of the emotion inside. Sometimes he would dream...sometimes he'd even cry.

As Haku turned off the water and dried off his drenched body, he thought of his family. Something he hasn't thought of for a long time. As usual, he kept a stoic face…but his heart mourned.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro set the table with fine china. She felt like trying something new; anything to keep her optimism up. When things would happen, she would feel the depression one moment, but soon recover in no time. She never gave up trying. That was one of the things good about her. She was always quite resilient in bad situations. She was tough.

Haku walked in for his lunch. He was clean and refreshed, ready to train as he always had when he and Chihiro left for Zeniba's.

"Mmm. This looks good spec. Smells nice too…"Haku said, sniffing the pepper steak along with the other delicacies on the side.

"Dig in…" Chihiro said with a lack of feeling.

Haku munched down on his favorite food. He wondered why Chihiro seemed a little more serious today. She had stayed cheerful for quite a while but now she seemed to be losing the fight between staying negative or positive. Or at least she was at a draw, because she clearly was not being aggressive either.

"Uh, Chihiro?" Haku started. "Is something wrong?"

Surprised that Haku had actually been concerned for her, she slowly answered. "No. Just thinking…about my family. My broken family, that is. I'd give anything to see my mom again…" Chihiro hoped Haku would take the hint to let her go.

Haku naturally noticed the hint, and he felt a small guilt rising. It was something he hasn't felt for a long time.

He felt like inquiring deeper into the subject. He wanted to rid himself of the small piece of guilt in his heart by comparing his situation to hers. Perhaps by comparing their families, he would not feel any more guilt. After all, who could have had it as bad as he did?

Haku chewed the rest of the food in his mouth to speak. "May I ask what happened with your family?"

"Sure…" Chihiro started. "My parents split when I was ten. I still saw them both but I stayed with my dad most of the time because my mom had a serious problem with cancer. The court let my dad keep me because of that. Two years later my dad…" Chihiro stopped. Haku gazed at her and realized.

"I am…sorry. I did not mean to…" Haku tried to apologize. It was something he never did but felt he had to because his past was a sad story, too. He felt he could relate to her. And he started to feel closer to her.

"No, no. It's okay. My father just had an accident. It wasn't his fault." Chihiro took a breath, wiped a tear, and continued.

"There were some drunk teenagers driving around. They drove through some red lights and eventually hit my dad on a bridge and he drowned, in the water…"

Haku stayed as motionless as he could, taking a bite and chewing every so often.

"Anyway, my mom recovered (luckily)...and then it was just me and her from then on."

Chihiro took another bite as she finished her story.

Haku thought about it for a second. His past was something he had never told anyone. Sure, Zeniba knew of his childhood but it has never fully escaped his mouth before.

Chihiro kept chewing. She took a sip of water from her glass and began to think.

"……….…" Chihiro's eyes watered.Shedropped a single tear.

"Chihiro? Are you okay?" Haku asked, as he got up from his chair.

"It was my fault…it was my fault he died…" Chihiro whispered. Haku wondered why she would say something like that. He went around the table and stood next her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him with more tears running down slowly...silently dropping onto her shirt.

Haku remembered his mom just then. A random memory it was, although it somehow was connected with what was happening now.

Remembering his mother, he took out his other hand and wiped Chihiro's tear. She felt a littleashamed for breaking out her emotions right there when she could have just let it out while she was in alone. However,shewas not permitted to hold it in any longer.

_Why would it be her fault that her father died? _He thought.

He slowly moved in closer to her and rested his arm on the back of the chair. The other hand was placed down on her own, which was resting on her lap.

Chihiro looked deeply into his emerald eyes. He did the same and started to move in, slowly closing the space between them.

"Chihiro, I…" Haku was cut off by a knock on the door. He quicklyshot upfrom his position and stood straight.

Haku then left Chihiro's side to answer the door.

Chihiro wiped away the tear and recovered. She didn't want anyone to see her in a grievant state.

Zeniba came in. "Hello! Haku, it's good to see you. Chihiro! Your site makes me even happier!" Zeniba declared. Chihiro stood up and greeted her with an equal feeling.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Chihiro said. The two hugged each other tightly and began to chat and declare how much they missed each other.

Haku sighed, "Chicks. It's only been a day and you're acting like you've haven't seen each other in so long."

"Well, Haku, are you ready for training?" Zeniba asked.

"Yes. I'm eager to start but if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my dinner." Haku said.

------------------------------------------------

Training was held at Zeniba's house as usual. She had much more space and less to break anyway so it was a good place to train. Not much really happened afterwards. It was a usual day of training for Chihiro and she started learning how to cast elemental spells today. The day went on pretty good.

When Haku and Chihiro had arrived back home, he wanted to ask her why she thought it was 'her fault' her father had died, but he didn't want to delve into her mind anymore. What would he say? It wasn't his business anyway.

"Chihiro, just so you know, when I meet the council tomorrow, we will decide your fate then, and of the fate for Baba. Don't be surprised if they decide to hang you." Haku warned.

He didn't really care that she was going to die, but the little voice inside told him otherwise.

Chihiro looked at him and tried to search his eyes a bit. She wondered exactly what was going on in his mind. She could tell something was going on in his brain but couldn't figure out his emotions really clearly. It bewildered her a bit.

"You'll defend me right?" She asked hopefully.

"Maybe." With that Haku turned his back to her and walked to his room. He shut the door, looked down at the floor. His eyes were cold and without emotion, yet confused on how he should feel.

Chihiro sighed. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she was going to try her hardest to stay alive. She may have been a little lazy and weak, but she could be strong when she wanted, too.


	8. The Council Decides

The powerful head of the council went up to his throne-like seat. Before sitting down, the sword spirit motioned for everyone to be seated.

"Let us begin then shall we?" Orrick said in a majestic voice.

"Sir," Nike, the spirit of victory rose from her seat and read aloud from a scroll she held from her hand. "The statement reads as follows,

_The law forbids any human who has discovered our world to be left alone. It clearly states that if humans were to find out about the spirit world, our whole way of life may be thrown off causing an imbalance. It will cause many problems to both of our worlds._

"Chihiro, the human girl, has gained knowledge of our world and cannot be overlooked.

"Chihiro, you being a human and knowing of our world has already caused an imbalance. You will be sentenced to death if the court does not find other means. Your life is in our hands, so do take caution when you speak." Nike finished her speech and sat down.

"The crime has been laid down now for the council. Chihiro please come up to make your plead." Orrick said.

Chihiro looked at Haku in uncertainty and tenseness. "Go up there, spec." Haku whispered. Chihiro went up and took the stand.

"Please tell the council your plead." Said the strong Sword spirit, Orrick.

Chihiro took a breath and realized she couldn't mess up so she avoided stammering.

"Okay. It's like this." Chihiro started. "I think you underestimate humans."

There were some gasps in the room as she said that. "I know you may think us to be troublesome but, not all of us are the same. We are all different. You cannot judge one person by another one's actions.

"If you just get to know me, you'd realize, I have no intention of ruining the 'balance'. I don't want to cause any trouble. I just…" A dirt spirit in the audience cut her off.

"Blast the bloody human spec already! What are ye bloody spirits thinking? This one lies! She is just like the rest of those dirty, slimy sons of specs!" As soon as the dirt spirit said that, the spectators created in an uproar.

"Order, Order! I will have order in this court!" Orrick bellowed. He glared at the audience. "Continue." He said, turning towards Chihiro.

Chihiro was a bit uneasy by now. She searched the audience. She saw many spirits, just waiting to judge her. Her eyes searched until she came in sight with Haku. They made eye contact.

Her slow heart beat grew faster.

_What should I do? _Chihiro thought. Haku nodded his head for her to keep going. She gulped and took a breath, and thought of what she should say.

"Sir, I…I just want to see my mother again. That's all. I never meant to cause any harm…I just want to be freed. I give you my word to never speak of the spirit world. Please…I beg of you..." She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"My mom must be worried…I wish I had never walked into the forest in the first place. I'm sorry for the trouble I've cause you." Chihiro stopped there and waited for a reply.

Orrick cocked an eyebrow and thought for a moment."Hmm…Sasha, what do you make of this?" asked Orrick.

"She is genuine, sir. She has not lied. There is no malice in her soul either." The ice spirit concluded.

"Well, then the council will decide. All spirits who are not involved please leave the courtroom." Said Orrick.

The courtroom soon was emptied and left with a smaller amount of people. There were a few spirits left, Zeniba the witch, the Great Spirits Council, a few extra spectators, and Chihiro.

"I wanted to avoid any riot so I had to dismiss those bothersome instigators. Moving on," Orrick said, "Your sentence will not be of a torturous sort. That much has been decided."

Zakotso opened his big mouth and made a disagreement. "Sir, this girl is but small and innocent now, but what do you think will happen when she is corrupted by the world around her? What do you think will happen, really? Do you think she'll stay pure forever? I think not! The spec deserves nothing less than a…"

"Zakotso!" Haku jumped from his seat. He wasn't really thinking when he made this outburst. He was following a sudden impulse or urge that came straight from the heart. He couldn't stop it.

"Do not judge this girl. She is placid and kind. I know this. She may be a simple human spec but she is not a hostile little girl. Unlike some one I could mention…" Haku glared at Zakotso, suggesting the Venom spirit to be a violent little girl. Zakotso growled in a low tone at Haku and glared at him with equal intensity.

"Please, men, sit down." Nike said, trying to calm the animosity exchange between the two.

"As head of the council, I realize that a death solves nothing. It just creates a loophole for us. I will not stoop down to that level. Justice will be served!" Orrick's majestic tone gave the council some encouragement.

Jean rose from his seat and declared, "Yes! She is innocent! When it comes right down to it, she has done nothing wrong!" Jean said eagerly. "We should just send her back without any memory of this encounter. That would solve everything."

"I agree with Jean." Said another spirit from the council.

"Are you fools?!" Zakotso bellowed. "This girl is a mere spec! What has she done to deserve our mercy?"

Sasha answered, "She saved Haku and helped defeat Flare. What does that say to you?" The ice spirit raised an eyebrow.

Orrick motioned for the council to calm down. "Alright, settle down. Calm yourselves.

"Look, I am obligated to follow the laws. If I break but one law, my being head of council will go down the drain. I know Chihiro to be innocent so I will not order an immediate death or torture. That will give you some time to say good-bye to your mother, Chihiro." Orrick said, as he turned to smile at the young woman.

"This is still the law!" Zakotso raved. "She must die one way or another! We need to choose it."

Chihiro looked down and stared. She felt a little hope, knowing the council was not filled with cold-hearted spirits. She especially liked the head of the council. He was strong and powerful, but compassionate at the same time.

The talking continued for minutes. Deciding on her death wasn't easy since nobody really wanted her death. A young, innocent girl's death would surely haunt them and ask them if they really did the right thing.

Haku drew his face to Chihiro's for a second. Something inside him was telling him to make quick action before it was too late.

It was himself all right but he wasn't really aware of his true feelings just yet.

_Do it before it's too late! You must speak again! She is counting on you… _

Haku wondered what the heck he was just thinking. He realized what it was when Chihiro made eye contact with him. They stared for a second and Haku could not contain it.

"By my hand!" He shouted as he stood up and turned his head to the council.

"Haku, what are you talking about?" Jean asked.

"The simplest way to prolong her life, make it useful, and help her, would be by my hand. Let me keep her." Haku said.

"Haku, you are willing to take her life?" Orrick asked.

"I mean slavery, Sir Orrick. She has been for the past week or so. She would be useful to me…and the other thing sir, is Baba." Haku turned then to the whole council to explain.

"You see, I was informed that Baba will strike the human race without restraint if the girl is killed. It is its nature. It will kill no matter what. Destroying the monster is the only way to stop the killing. If she stays alive it will continue to search for her and only her. It won't hurt anyone else.

"Baba is a strong creature. I will train to defeat him, but matters will become worst if Chihiro is killed. I need time, is what I'm trying to say."

Orrick scratched his head. "Well, this is indeed new…but I am a very busy man, so until the creature is killed Chihiro will be held in Haku's custody. Until then, this case is dismissed."

After that the council moved out, crowding the courtroom, which was emptied before. While the spirits walked through, Haku came down to Chihiro.

She smiled brightly even though he had kept a stern face. She leaped up instantaneously and threw her arms around him. A look of surprise and embarrassment stretched across his face.

"Oh, thank you Haku!" She said as his cheeks turned redder by the second. "I knew you were good!"

Some members of the council gave glances and snickered. Orrick knew that this girl would be good for Haku. It would certainly brighten up his mood a little, give him something to laugh and smile about. Make him pleasant and caring, too.

"Uh, Ch-Chihiro…"Haku stammered. He was embarrassed, but somehow still liked the affection he was receiving.

He pushed her away, although wishing he hadn't for a second.

"Come on, it's not that big a deal. You're going to die anyway. As soon as Baba is killed, my hand will strike you-without hesitation." Haku warned.

"Yeah whatever. You know you just wanted to be nice for a change." Chihiro said cheerfully.

As they walked outside the court, she smiled as brightly as ever. Although he was taken aback by her happiness, he couldn't help but smile when she looked at him with her own bright ray of delight.

They returned to Haku's shrine after the trial and went back to their daily routine.

Although Haku kept his hard exterior, Chihiro could sense that he was lightening up a little. He was still cruel and merciless, but behind it he was feeling something he yearned for when he was a child…something he couldn't get from his parents.

He felt it coming from Chihiro, but he had a hard time showing it back to her. He just didn't know quite how to respond to it, so he responded in the only way he knew how: Being a spiteful and unpleasant.

What else could you expect?


	9. The Dragon, the dove, and the Dog

Hey guys, new chapter! Just read and review okay?

**Gothictomboy**: Glad your back. I know I keep changing the genre but that's cause I'm making this up as I go along. The chapter you are about to read was not even in my plans! I never saw it coming! I had intended it to be something else but for some reason, I just wrote something different.

**Fatlazicat: **Sorry I took so long. I know how harsh three days can be, lol…

**Shutsumon:** Thank you. I was waiting for someone to tell me what AU meant, and thanx for the compliment. And yeah, I've noticed my writing sucks, too. I looked back at it and couldn't believe how bad it was. But yeah, beginners are beginners…I guess I should take longer time for my stories. I had like done a story every day for a few days. It didn't turn out so well…but anywayz, let ME stop rambling now, lol, thanks for giving me some good advice, rather than saying that it "rocked" and "please update." I appreciate it. R&R! Let me know what you think of the whole thing (if I ever get it done).

As for everybody else, thanx for reviewing, it makes me feel special.

* * *

Kuja flew through the forest in desperation. He searched vigorously for something. He looked harder and harder but could not find his destination. He was beginning to think he'd never find it when he suddenly saw a small shrine with a white roof.

"Finally! Haku, it won't be long now!" The bird swooned down and flapped its wings rapidly as it hovered closely over the ground.

Chihiro, at this point, was outside in the garden, pulling stubborn weeds that could be easily taken out by Haku's magic. Haku barked orders at her as sweat ran down her face. She definitely had lost her cheerfulness. She really wanted to sock him.

The dove waddled over to the garden, carrying a note in its mouth.

As soon as Haku noticed that somebody was watching, he walked over and said, "Kuja? Is that you?" The bird offered him the note and Haku took it. "This is from Zeniba…but…what is this?"

The bird then transformed into a man.

He was tall, thin, had short blonde hair, tied back into a little ponytail, and had bright sapphire eyes. He was a bit taller then Haku, and he had a scar on his cheek.

"Kuja!" Haku exclaimed, as the two friends embraced like brothers who haven't seen each other in a long time.

"Haku, where have you been? I've been looking for you for so long! I was beginning to think I'd never find you!"

"I have been wondering what happened to you for so long! How's Rio? Where is he?" Haku asked.

"Glad you mentioned him. He should be here momentarily. Anyway, I was searching for you and found Zeniba. I thought she could help me out, being a witch with that sort of power, but I had no clue you knew her! I didn't even know that she trained you!" said Kuja.

"Yes! I was quite anxious to be trained by her. It wasn't easy though, I got to say…"

"I'll bet!" Kuja then noticed the girl working in the garden. He turned his gaze towards her and their eyes met.

What he saw was a beautiful young woman. She had long light brown hair, dark, hypnotizing eyes, and a great body. She was attractive…but a human.

"Hey Haku, who's the spec? Is she your girlfriend?" Kuja chuckled.

"Hell no! She's my slave. Can't you see her working? A woman just isn't my thing. They're too bothersome. What can you do with them besides put them to work?"

"Haku you haven't changed a bit! You're still the same old insensitive dragon. Have you mastered morphing, by the way?"

"I was able to a couple of times but too much of my power was taken away and I went back to my normal form before I was fully transformed. Becoming a dragon just isn't the same as a dove or a Cerberus. I still haven't regained all my energy which I have lost." Haku said.

"How long has it been since you transformed?" Kuja asked.

"At least a week…maybe a little more than that." Haku said.

"WHAT! Are you telling me that the great Haku cannot become a dragon? This is new…"

"Kuja, you and I both know that a dragon is not the same as becoming anything else. You shouldn't even be talking; all you turn into is a dove."

"Hey, at least I can morph!" Kuja said. "Now, are you sure you don't like that girl?"

Chihiro raised her head and stopped working. She knew something was going on so she stood up and walked towards them.

"I have no attachment whatsoever." Haku lied.

"Well then…" Kuja confidently walked up to the young, attractive, 15-year-old human. "Hi." He said. "And what would your name be?" He smiled at her.

"Uh…My name's Chihiro." She bowed. "Who might you be? A friend of Haku's? Or maybe a brother?" Chihiro asked, a bit shy because of his suggestiveness.

"Brothers? No, no. We're just old friends. Me and Haku, we go along ways back. Rio is our partner, too. He should be here soon. Oh, Haku, I almost forgot. Zeniba wants you to read that note. She said it was really important." Said Kuja.

Haku opened the note. "Hmm…" He studied the note. "This is information on how to defeat Baba." He rolled up the note and turned his face towards the woods. "Thank you, Kuja. This will surely help me with defeating that horrid monster." Haku stopped to look at him but he was flirting with Chihiro by then.

She was giggling at his jokes, too.

"Um, excuse me!" Haku yelled, getting a little jealous. "Kuja, are you forgetting something?"

Kuja frowned. She was hot, but humans and spirits can't mix. Although it wasn't written down, it was practically a law. It was just one of those things that you could do, but there would always be a consequence.

Kuja walked away from her. _I know she's a human, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun. _Kuja thought, getting a big smirk across his face.

Suddenly, a man appeared from out of the wood. He had long black hair, and dark purple eyes. He was just as tall as Kuja, and had the same build as Haku. He was a bit calmer than the other two, and more peaceful looking. He carried a staff with him.

"Hey Rio! Come join the party!" Kuja hollered out.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The three companions sat around the dining room table, served with tea, courtesy of Chihiro. Haku informed his old friends on what had been happening-especially with Baba. He told them of Yubaba's treachery and he told them of his meeting with Chihiro.

He also informed Chihiro about his connection with the two spirits.

He told her stories about how they use to fight side-by-side-by-side in their younger years.

They had met after Haku was taken into a village when he was six years old. They had always been together since then…they were a semi-famous trio (in their village), working hard to become strong warriors. They were known as 'The D-squad.' They hardly used the name though.

Haku was the one who cared most about this of course. Infact, he got his friends into the whole thing. They had beaten up local bullies, they've fought in tournaments, and they even saved their village once (of course, they put the village in danger in the first place).

They also received training-from a very good trainer I might add.

They had done everything they could to be known as worthy opponents. As young kids, all they wanted was to be known. They had learned all they could from their master to become stronger. They learned techniques, martial arts, and magic.

Morphing was one of the things the trio learned how to do.

Morphing was a technique used to tap into your "inner power" and reach your full potential as a spirit. It mattered not what spirit you were exactly. You could become anything. Of course, there is only one true form for each individual spirit, and it was the easiest to reach or "tap into" as they say.

It was very common but not an easy feat to master. There were different ways to do it. You could train, meditate, and take special medication or drugs. Some people didn't even need training for it. Some people could tap into their "inner self" by a simple snap of the finger.

However, there is only a handful of spirits in the entire spirit world that can do this.

Anyway, the three amigos each went their separate ways to become stronger and soon meet up again. It had been four years since they left each other. Now they had some catching up and planning to do!

"Haku," said Rio in a soft voice. "Would you like us to help you defeat Baba? I know it seems like a childish dream, but would you let us team up again, for old time's sake? I mean we have come this far haven't we? We should keep on and do what we planned on doing."

"Rio, we were just kids." Kuja pointed out. "Times have changed. I need some freedom you know. We could still hang out and stuff, but bring back the Dynamic Trio?" Kuja asked.

"I really don't care anymore." Haku said.

They all looked at him as if he had done something totally out of character.

"Dang…Haku, you really have changed. You use to be all excited about our team. It was all you invested your time into. Now it doesn't even matter to you?" Kuja said, surprised by Haku.

Haku stared at the tea Chihiro made. "Um, Haku…" Chihiro started. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Haku said. He thought about all the good times he use to have with his friends. His friends were all that kept him going back then. Those four years alone, without a single comrade, gave him bitterness. He still was the same Haku as before, he was just affected by the pain of separation (for the second time).

It hurt. It really hurt him. He was full of too much pride to show his weakness, so he just continued on with his life. He was so set on strength, he thought that being emotional would hold him back or slow him down.

"Alright. This is how it's going to be. I read Zeniba's note and it told me of an old temple where Baba was created. The thing is is that Yubaba did not create it; she merely woke it from its long slumber. Right now we don't know where it is.

What we can do though is search the Ruins of Bane. There we should find information on Baba. I don't know what we'll find but that's our best bet.

We need to be careful, thought, because Baba isn't an easy enemy. And, I had to find that out the hard way.

Fighting him was impossible. I don't even know how I survived! But anyway, we can search the ruins and come back here to strategize a plan against Baba." Haku said.

"So, does this mean the D-squad is back in action?" Kuja joked.

"Of course not." Haku said. "We'll just happen to fight together once in a while. There's nothing wrong with a few rounds of fun is there?" Haku winked.

"Well then lets get started!" Kuja proclaimed.

"Hold on Kuja," Rio murmured. "We need to settle first. I don't know about you but I would sure like to stop wandering."

Kuja stared at Rio confused. "So stay at Haku's. He's got plenty of room."

"I don't want to impose."

"He's got like a hundred rooms! It's not even a shrine! It's more like a mansion."

Haku broke into their conversation. "If you're looking for a home, I can help you get your own. Martial Arts aren't the only things Zeniba taught me."

After that day, Haku managed to get them both a place to stay around the area. They lived fairly close to each other and could keep contact.

They also planned to leave for the Ruins of Bane the very next day. It would be a tough new experience, but Chihiro could handle it.

Chihiro had been trained by Zeniba and knew how to fight. She wasn't an expert in combat but she knew the basics, with some extra stuff on the side.

She knew that going to the ruins wouldn't be an easy task but anything was better than being ordered around by Haku.

By this time, Chihiro noticed that Haku had a sad past behind him. She couldn't ask him, though. She was too scared to bring it up. She knew he was hurting, and she didn't want to make it worse, so she just tried her best to stay positive and helpful.

Sure, being ordered around was no fun, but Chihiro understood what really mattered, and she didn't let her usual laziness at home get in the way. She endured all she could.

* * *

The two new characters were not originally part of my plan for the story. I just started writing and thought I could use some more action, so I just added it. My story is going to twist around now!

Well, anyway, PLZ R&R!


	10. Leviathan Melee

Hey, it's been a while but I've been busy. This will most likely be the last one for this month. I'm sorry but my mom said I should "balance out" my time and do something different besides going on the computer. Plus, I have a hectic Christmas waiting for me. I need a break.

**Shutsumon:** You know what, I was thinking about finishing the whole thing then redrafting…I'm kind of lazy though, so I don't think I'll do it, lol.

I know you didn't say my writing sucked but you know what I meant. It's hard to write stuff down and have it all nice and neat, with big words and complicated sentences you can barely understand…anyway that beta reader you suggested is a good idea. I don't think I want to do that right now though, after all, I am just doing all this for the fun of it. It is good practice though…well, maybe I'll get a beta reader someday but just not right now.

**Gothictomboy: **Hope you like action. Although I don't think my action writing is too good I'm going to give it a try. It'll be good practice anyway.

**Fatlazicat: **Sorry about that. I'll try to add in more romance. I can't do it all the time though; there are other elements in the story that are important besides fluff. Oh, and about the quotations, I might have messed up a little but I only did that because it was the same person talking and paragraphs make me, as well as other people, dizzy.

* * *

Chihiro breathed in the salty air. The ocean was a clear blue, stretching for miles. The sun was out, shining brightly, making the ocean sparkle and gleam.

Chihiro leaned on the boat's fringe and stared into the shining sea. She closed her eyes and soaked in all the beauty of it.

"So, this ship is headed to Bane City, right?" inquired Kuja.

"It should be." Rio answered. "Then from there we should walk about five miles north and find the ruins."

"How do you know so much about this?" Kuja asked

"Let's just say I have connections…that and I have more knowledge then twenty sages put together." Rio said confidently.

"Well then, Mr. I know everything, do you know where Haku is?" Kuja said, flickering his long eyelashes.

"Of course. He's on the boat."

"Haha, very funny. But seriously, where is that guy? It's like he disappeared into thin air." Kuja said, looking around.

"Ask Chihiro, she might know." Said Rio.

_Chihiro? Oh, I will…_ "Okay." Kuja said, getting ideas.

Kuja found Chihiro staring at the ocean, day dreaming away.

He came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and gave a faint smile.

"Hi." She said nervously.

"Hey." He started scanning her from head to toe. "So, what are you up to, Chihiro?" Kuja asked, in a flirtatious way.

"Uh, nothing, j-just relaxing, enjoying the air. You know…" Chihiro felt a little uncomfortable but she tried to act like normal.

"You bored? Want to have a little fun?" Kuja said suggestively.

"N-no, no. I'm fine. I'm not really bored. I'm having a good time just relaxing anyway. I'm taking a break. You know how Haku orders me around and stuff." She said, laughing for a moment but stopping, realizing it wasn't even that funny.

"Oh yeah," Kuja remembered. "Where is Haku anyway?"

"Oh, I think he's up front, near the captain's room." Chihiro said.

"Thanks a bunch. Say, has Haku been really mean to you? I know he's not the nicest guy sometimes. I could punch him one for you if you want." Kuja said, forcing a fist on an open hand.

"Well I am his slave. He doesn't always treat me well…. it wouldn't really matter much to me. But thanks anyway." Chihiro said, forcing a smile.

"Your welcome. Just remember, if you need anything, just give me a holler and I'll give it to you." He took a step closer and whispered in her ear. "Anything you want…anything at all." He said, making Chihiro even more nervous.

Chihiro gave a faint smile, and nodded ok. With that he left to go find Haku.

Kuja found Haku standing at the front edge of the boat. He was looking at the ocean attentively, seeming to be alert of some sort of danger.

"Hey Haku, what's going on? Is there a monster in the ocean?" Kuja joked.

"Yes." Haku replied.

"No really, what are you up to?" Kuja laughed.

"I'm serious. There's a creature in these waters." Haku said gravely.

Kuja looked at him and realized he wasn't lying.

"What! Wait, wait, wait…are you telling me that we're going to be attacked?"

"Possibly. I'm not sure what sort of creature it is exactly but it's dangerous. It's moving under the water. It may not attack us but there's a good chance it will notice us and start heading in." Haku said.

"Oh no…so what do we do?" Kuja asked.

"It may just be a false alarm. Don't worry about it." Haku said.

A second after he said that, Haku turned his head sharply towards the direction of the beast.

"Leviathan…" Haku whispered.

"Oh no…you can't be serious. What the heck are we supposed to do!?" Kuja said, getting frustrated and anxious. Haku thought quickly of a plan.

"Kuja, get Rio, quick now! We don't have much time!" Haku ordered. "Tell Chihiro to get up here too. We need all the help we can get!"

"But Haku, Chihiro is just a human! She might get killed!" Kuja yelled.

"She's been trained by Zeniba! Listen, she'll be in danger anyway. The whole ship will be in danger! Do you know how big this monster is?!" Haku shouted.

The waves started to rise. A huge screech then radiated to the ship and it's passengers' ears.

"Hurry!" Haku said. A loud shriek echoed from under water. "Go!" Haku ordered.

With that Kuja left to find them. Haku, stayed his ground, powered up, and stood on the front of the boat, waiting for the monster to show itself.

Meanwhile, Kuja tried to find Chihiro and Rio. When he finally found them, Chihiro was entering the deck below and Rio was making sure she got down there safely.

"Wait Rio! Chihiro! You need to get over here!" Kuja shouted.

Rio and Chihiro heard Kuja calling so they came running towards him.

"What's going on?" Chihiro asked.

"Listen." Kuja started. "The monster is a Leviathan. Haku's going to battle him. We need to get over there now and help him!" Kuja gave a quick look at Chihiro and reluctantly told her that she had to risk her life also.

"Chihiro, you need to help out too. I don't know why, but I guess it's safer with us instead of trying to hide. The Leviathan might attack other parts of the ship. It's best if you stick with us. Now let's go!"

"Wait, Kuja! Are you sure we are dealing with a Leviathan?" Rio shouted, as the boat jerked and a loud screeched echoed. They regained their balance and Kuja answered.

"I have no clue, but Haku swore there was something big under the water. Now let's hurry!"

Rio nodded and hurried to the front along with Chihiro and Kuja. They made their way through the terrified bunch of darting passengers and found Haku. As they spotted him, a large figure of water blasted up and faced Haku.

"Look!" A woman shouted, as she stepped out of the captain's room. "Caesar, move the boat! Tell them to get the weapons ready! And you! Get to your post! We need everyone to get moving or else this ship will go down! Get moving now!"

The crewmember saluted. "Yes Captain Nathalia! Right away!" With that the crewmember signaled the others to ready the battle stations.

Chihiro, Rio, and Kuja ran towards Haku. "You think they'll be able to stop the monster with those weapons?" Chihiro asked Kuja.

"No way in this world. It may put a few scratches if they're lucky but there's no way." Kuja made a dramatic pause and then continued.

"We need to step in!" Kuja shouted, as the three of them joined Haku's side.

"What took you so long?" Haku asked, as he was still powering up his energy.

"Leviathan, I heard, has a weak spot. He never opens his mouth under water. It's an instinct of his." Haku said.

"Why would that matter?" Chihiro asked. Seeing as nobody answered, and that they were focused on the battle, she backed up away from the monster's range and started to chant protection spells.

The monster stared at the three warriors standing before him. He screeched and put one giant claw on top of the boat. With the other one he tried to smack the team but they dodged the attack. Chihiro barely dodged it. It was a good thing she was out of close range.

Rio and Kuja looked at Haku. Haku moved his eyes to look at them both, making sure they had his attention. As soon as Haku looked at the monster and nodded, Rio and Kuja charged. Haku then flew up in the air to face the beast head on.

Rio and Kuja flew up and crisscrossed each other while in the air (to try and confuse the enemy a bit-it was part of an old formation they made up.) and started attacking.

Kuja threw a continuous assault of energy balls, like a machine gun. His war cry echoed throughout the boat as he gave his all.

Rio chanted a spell of fire and aimed at the monster's long neck. "Fu-fu-eh-go…Fyraga!" A big hoard of flames then suddenly blazed from Rio's outstretched hand and injured the beast's neck.

Chihiro kept chanting protection spells on the three fighters, which strengthened the already strong barriers.

Haku chanted a fire spell and his hand blazed with a large, bright blue flame. He sent out a loud war cry as he gave a strong uppercut to the beast. The monster screeched again, as he got wounded.

"Who are these people?" Nathalia wondered, as she saw the team at work, along with a human girl.

The tall pale woman stood there, all tense. She had long violet hair and dark eyes. Though her face appeared innocent, she could be forceful and strong when she wanted to. She wore long black boots, a tight white T-shirt, a dark purple uniform jacket, and a short skirt to match.

She was a good and successful captain. Nothing had ever stopped her before and she certainly would not be stopped now. She was determined to save the ship.

"Caesar, keep steering the ship! I'm going to fire the main cannon!" She said to her Co-Capt.

She rushed up a ladder to get to the highest part of her ship where the cannon was. She rushed over to it and started to press buttons. She aimed very carefully.

The monster became enraged as the three sprits attacked him with energy balls and punches. Chihiro soon made the three spirits seemingly indestructible with those barriers.

Chihiro paused her chanting.

She was getting tired. It was a good workout but it she had to stop or else she would drop.

She breathed deeply and kept watching the three warriors in their melee with Leviathan.

She started wondering what Haku meant by saying that the monster had a 'weakness' and that it doesn't ever open it's mouth under water. She watched the fight closely.

She saw the monster open its mouth widely to attack Haku. It suddenly did something totally unexpected. It breathed fire. Haku was fortunate enough to have a good barrier so the flames didn't affect him.

Chihiro started to understand but she was still unsure. Water can stop a fire, true, but it can't always stop the source. She wondered at how water would affect the beast's fire breathing at all.

She began to observe the beast's large mouth. When it screeched loudly, mouth open all wide, she saw two tubes on the walls of his mouth, behind the teeth. As the monster breathed fire, she noticed that those two tubes spit out chemicals that came together and reacted. Flames were the result.

"Hmm…this is where my boring chemistry class comes in. But I think I know exactly what to do!" Chihiro exclaimed to herself.

The three warriors were getting tired. The Leviathan wasn't easy to kill. It was practically impossible. They soon backed away from the monster and did long range attacks with small energy balls.

**BANG!** Nathalia had shot the main cannon straight at the monster's head. Though it hit him between the eyes, it didn't seem to harm the beast at all.

Nathalia clench her teeth. She slid down the ladder quickly and addressed the whole crew with a small mega phone. "All crewmembers! Don't waste your ammo! Close the battle stations! There's nothing we can do…" Nathalia felt hopeless. She knew her only chance was the mysterious group of fighters so she just hung tight, watching them fight.

The three warriors started to get fatigue. Kuja stepped out first to rest. Rio tried to gain the enemy's attention so that he could buy his companions some time. Haku kept throwing punches and kicks, getting even more tired with each blow.

As Haku gave a powerful kick at the animal's head, the beast figured out Haku's next move as part of a pattern. Haku started to charge towards the monster's heart (to try and finish it off) but the monster raised a claw and thrashed Haku's entire body, sending him towards the deck.

"Haku! Oh no Haku!" Chihiro yelled as he hit the wooden floor with a loud thump. Chihiro was tired from creating strong barriers, yes, but seeing Haku get clobbered made her forget fatigue. She powered up as much as she could.

She rose both arms into the air, moved them in a circular and mystic motion (sort of like a gypsy), shot them towards the sky, and let one arm drop to her side. With the other arm, she pointed at the creature, let out a yell to strengthen the attack, and sent water into the beast's mouth. The large blast of water went from her finger, all the way to his big mouth.

This attack caught Leviathan by surprise. He thought the human was totally harmless. As soon as he felt the water enter his tubes for making flames, he hid away in the water and escaped to somewhere far, far away.

Chihiro realized she had just defeated yet another monster. She jumped up in glee and shouted her victory.

Rio and Kuja landed by Haku, as he got up from the ground.

Rio stepped up to her first. "My, my…there is more to this human girl then meets the eye." Rio said, winking at her.

Chihiro smiled, proud of herself for what she had done. Then Kuja ran over, picked her up, and squeezed closely and tightly.

"Chihiro! You were awesome! I would have never expected that from a human at all. I thought all humans were weak." Kuja said, letting her go so she could breath. "You sure proved me wrong." He said, placing a hand on her head.

Chihiro gasped, trying to regain some air. He put his arm around her and said, "Don't worry from now on. As long as you stick with me, I got your back." Kuja felt like holding her slender body one more time but didn't want to suffocate her so he just kept his arm around her, smiling brightly. Chihiro just blushed a bright red.

She felt comfortable but knew there was only one person she wanted to be held by: Haku. It was a random thought circling through her mind so she just shook it off. She thought herself just a friend and nothing else. He was going to kill her after all.

"Excuse me!!" Nathalia shouted, as she ran towards the heroes. "This was indeed a job well done. You have saved my ship, not to mention many lives (including mine). I am eternally grateful."

"Your very welcome." Kuja answered. "Glad to be of service."

"Miss, what is your name? Are you the captain of this ship?" Rio asked.

"Why yes I am. I am Captain Nathalia Viva. I don't suppose there would be some way of repaying you now would there?"

Rio, Kuja, and Nathalia conversed for a while. Chihiro soon noticed Haku. He was quite injured and she got worried. She slipped away from Kuja's arm and went to him.

"Quite a performance, spec…"Haku murmured, as he forced himself to stand upright.

"Are you okay, Haku? You got hit pretty bad…" Chihiro worried.

"I'm fine. That hit was nothing. You think I can go down so easily?" Haku said, giving a faint smile. "I didn't need help. I had Leviathan right where I wanted him. He didn't stand a chance." Haku said, trying to regain some dignity.

Chihiro smiled and laughed. "Well I'm glad your okay!"

Haku smiled back, feeling a rush of heat in his face. He was blushing yet again. This human girl was getting the better of him.

"Chihiro, can I tell you something?" Haku asked, feeling the same way as he did before when she helped defeat Flare.

"Yes, anything." Chihiro said hopefully.

"Well um…" Haku then felt a pain on his chest and clasped his hand on it. He felt biting pain and fell on the floor. He breathed in deeply and gasped for air, as if he was suffocating.

"Haku! Oh no…Rio! Kuja! Help, Haku's hurt!" Chihiro said.

Rio and Kuja, along with Nathalia rushed over. Rio and Kuja helped him up.

"The infirmary is below. I'll show you where it is." Nathalia said.

They then rushed down to the infirmary to tend to Haku's wounds.

* * *

Well guys. I think that's the last one for this month. By the way, I'm doing something new: I need at least five reviews for any chapter before I move on to the next. Sure I'll keep updating but it'll only be once a month. I'll speed up if I get five reviews from you guys.

By the way, Leviathan was a creature that actually existed. People must have labeled him a dragon. Then all these people come up with wings, knights and i dunno wat else. I think it could be the loch ness monster too…the one up in Scotland I think. I'm not absolutely certain, but I'm pretty sure of it.

Well…that's about it…Merry Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, and whatever else you might be celebrating.

Don't forget to R&R!!!


	11. Haku's Past?

Hey! Happy New Year! Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you since last year!

(I've never even seen you before…oh well, I still know you're there.)

Well I wanted to start out this year with a new name so I changed it. Well, no not really…I just thought my old one was too long, and plus I like "Fyraga" better. It's short and cool.

**LadyRainStarDragon:** Thank you, I didn't think my action sequence would turn out so well. I thought it would get confusing, especially with the formation I had done, you know, the one where Rio and Kuja fly and crisscross each other? I don't know if everyone could imagine it though…I hope you could.

**Fatlazicat: **Don't get too obsessed!

Well guys and gals…thanks for your reviews and stuff. Now, without further ado, here's the new chapter. Read and Review please!

* * *

Chihiro sat there by the bed. She could hear Nathalia talking to the nurse outside of the room. Kuja played with his ponytail, and Rio just leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. This was his usual position.

Chihiro stared at Haku. His eyes were closed and his expression was irritation. She tried to figure out if he was in pain, if he was angry, or just having a nightmare. She couldn't tell for sure though.

The door suddenly opened and Nathalia stepped in, accompanied by the nurse.

"Is he going to be ok?" Chihiro said anxiously as she shot up from her chair.

Nathalia smiled. "Don't worry. Everything looks to be fine. The doctor just needs to run one more test to be sure." She walked over to the end of the bed and spoke once more,

"You all need to clear out, however. This test requires some privacy. It won't take long."

"Good. I was beginning to think he was doing bad from the way you spoke to that nurse." Kuja said, relieved.

"Oh! No, no, no…we were talking about damages and money. If anyone got seriously injured, it would be my ship!" Nathalia chuckled.

"No one else was hurt…other than a sprained ankle and some bruises. " The nurse said as Kuja and Rio made their way out.

"Well, I'm glad. Thank you so much for your help, Captain." Chihiro said, smiling gratefully.

"I should be thanking you! You're the one who scared away the monster!" Nathalia said, wondering how a mere human could be so strong.

"Well, Chihiro, I think you should come with me now. The doctor will arrive in about a minute to look at Haku. You coming out?"

"Yeah…just a moment." Chihiro stared down at Haku as Nathalia walked to the doorway and waited.

Haku was having some kind of nightmare. At least, Chihiro thought he was. He didn't cry out, but made tiny noises. His eyes tightened and he looked to be distressed about something.

Chihiro knew his wounds were taken care of but…why was he still in so much pain?

"Haku…" Chihiro stroked his soft hair, "Please get better soon…" she said.

Chihiro leaned down closer to his face and gently kissed him on the cheek.

Haku then sighed in his sleep. His face loosened up a bit, too.

_Now he looks so peaceful…rest well Haku. _Chihiro thought to herself.

She smiled at him once more and joined Nathalia.

She waited outside for a while as the doctor conducted his test.

"Captain," Rio started, "What is the current status? I would like to know since we do have an important mission."

"Right." Nathalia said, pounding her left fist into her open right. "Well, Caesar got a little carried away with the ship maneuvers…and we really need supplies and money so," Nathalia paused for a second and looked at Rio.

She continued, feeling sorry that there wasn't much she could do to repay them,

"Basically, we're off course and have changed our current destination to…um…well…no where near Bane City…I'm kind of sorry about that…there's really nothing I can do for you."

"Well that's just great!" Kuja said as he punched the wall. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Where are we headed for exactly?" Rio asked.

"We are taking a fast current down to Bubble Island." Captain Viva answered.

"Bubble Island? What kind of name is that?" Kuja growled.

"Well, I guess it'll be okay for now." Rio said. "There is a good information facility there. I have been there before."

"Do you think we'll find information on Baba there?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes. There are many ruins there that might have come from venom spirits and demons of the sort. My guess is that there should be something that could give us a clue about Baba's origins. The facility should have something, too."

"That's good. At least we won't be wasting our time." Chihiro said.

Suddenly, a loud smash came from the room. Glass was broken, and a table was flipped over. The nurse shrieked and the doctor lost his composure.

"No Sir! Please, you have not fully recovered yet!" The doctor pleaded with Haku but the river spirit would not listen.

The door slammed open and Haku walked out, past his confused friends. He kept a stoic face on with a hint of irritation.

"Haku! Are you okay?" Chihiro ran up to Haku and grabbed his shoulder. "We were all worried about you. You should rest." Haku pushed Chihiro away and glared at her, becoming even angrier. He continued storming down the halls, grumbling to himself.

"What's wrong with him?" Nathalia asked.

"Hmph, this is just like the time when he got beat up and little Frankie won the prize." Kuja chuckled.

"What do you mean? What prize?" Chihiro wondered.

"Well," Kuja explained. "There was a small tournament. It came annually and it was one of Haku's first competitions. He was so set on winning that he forgot about his job.

"He owed some cash, too. Winning the prize would get him out of debt and even give him a short time to relax from work.

"But you know what? It wasn't even that…he was just so focused on winning. He wanted to become stronger. It's a pity that his boss had to come in at the wrong time. If it weren't for that, Haku would have whooped Frankie right off the ring.

"See, his boss distracted him. The guy just isn't the very reasonable type. He threatened and distracted Haku so much, when Frankie got a lucky punch, Haku tripped and fell out of the ring. He kind of got hurt, too.

"I don't know how he got unconscious but it must have been the way he fell…he might have hit his head on a rock or something.

"I'm tellin' ya, he could have beaten that boy ten times if he had the chance. It's a shame.

"Haku was in a bad mood for a few days, too. He eventually got over it though." Kuja said smiling, remembering the good old times.

"Oh, I hope I didn't do anything to make him mad…" Chihiro said, feeling guilty.

"Oh, you have. You really embarrassed him." Kuja said, snickering.

"But what did I do to make him so angry?"

"Chihiro, it's plain to see. You beat up the monster. He gets beat to a bloody pulp by the monster. On top of that, he is stronger than you, and the monster. Now, what's not to get?" Kuja said.

"Well, at any rate," Rio started, "We need to get off as soon as we reach our destination. Well, our NEW destination, anyway. We need to explore the ruins and find out as much as we can about Baba. Any shred of information will help." He turned towards Kuja.

"If you want, we can survey the shops and sites while we're on our way to the information facility. A little fun would be good anyway, especially for Haku." Rio said, forgetting that Kuja would most likely want to hit the bar first.

"All righty then! I'll get me some shots at the bar…and maybe a good looking girl or two…" Kuja plotted.

Rio smacked the back of his head. "Remember, focus on the mission!" Rio sighed, ashamed he even knew the guy.

Kuja scratched his head, wondering what he had said wrong.

"Haha…Well, I got to tend to some other matters. We'll get to Bubble Island shortly. I'll let you know if I see you on deck, ok?" With that, Nathalia walked off.

"You know…" Kuja said tilting his head and moving down to get a better view. "This Captain Nathalia Viva has got a really nice form, not to mention a killer…ouch! Rio! What was that for?"

Chihiro chuckled as Rio smacked Kuja on the head again. "For being yourself. She owes us a favor and we don't want to waste it on you." Rio said.

"Anyway," Rio said, "We've got other problems."

"Like what?" Kuja asked.

"Like Haku! I hope he's ok…" Chihiro worried.

"Haku has a problem incase you haven't noticed, Kuja." Rio said.

"Well, I knew he had problems but it's nothing serious is it? If there's something going on then you should really tell me. Haku and me are tight you know. He once told me his deepest darkest secret!" Kuja said, in a more serious tone.

"What would that be?" Rio asked.

"It was when we were younger. He told me not to tell anyone that he got beat by Frankie a second time."

"Kuja, it only took you an hour to start blabbing about that. It's no wonder Haku doesn't tell you anything." Rio said

"Right…well, since he tells you more than he tells me, what exactly do you know?" Kuja said, scratching his head, and feeling a bit guilty.

"Kuja, I know as much as you. It's about his past." Rio said.

"What do you mean you know as much as I do? Haven't you asked him stuff yet? Or even Zeniba? She ought to know something…"

"No Kuja. All I know is that he didn't grow up happy. When he came to us he started healing. When he left, I think some of his old memories started to haunt him. He went back to the way he was when he was younger…only worse."

"What are you talking about?" Chihiro asked, wondering about Haku's past.

Kuja took a breath and looked at Chihiro. "Haku came from a dysfunctional family."

Rio looked at him confused but then decided to just go along with it. His statement was close enough anyway.

Kuja continued, "His life as a child wasn't too hot. I don't know all the details exactly though. Haku doesn't tell us anything…" Kuja finished.

"We started to notice it when we came back. He's always acted a bit unkind but never like this. I mean how he has been treating you, Chihiro. He is hurting deep inside and just cannot let go of the fact that his mother had died and abandoned him. He may be taking it out on you." Rio said.

"I don't think it's his mother Rio…I mean it could have been his father." Kuja said.

Rio nodded and added, "Well, we can't know for sure unless we find out for ourselves."

"Then let's just ask him already!" Kuja exclaimed.

"Bad idea." Chihiro said.

"Very bad…" Rio echoed.

"Why?" Asked Kuja.

"Listen," Chihiro started, "I think Haku has nightmares about his past late at night.

"See, one night I couldn't sleep. I had gone to the kitchen for a little snack, but when I got my snack, I heard something.

"I followed the sounds and found myself at Haku's door. I opened the door to make sure he was ok-normally I wouldn't but I had to check on him. So, when I saw him, he was covered in sweat. He kept cursing out someone in his sleep. I thought he was hurt at first, just remembering a loved one but…he was clearly remembering someone he hated."

"Hated? You think he's angry at his dad for abandoning him?" Kuja asked.

"I don't know," Chihiro said, "But whatever is going on we can't just ask Haku. It's a bit of a private thing you know. We need to wait for the right time…or we can just ask somebody else like Zeniba."

"My thoughts exactly." Rio agreed.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait till after this whole charade with Baba is over. We can't do anything right now." Kuja said.

"Yes, for now we should just get some rest. That battle wore me down quite a bit." Rio said.

Rio and Kuja left to rest up. Chihiro went up on deck. While taking a short walk, she found a wooden bench and lied down on it.

She couldn't stop thinking about Haku and what had just happened.

'Oh Haku…I'm sorry…' her thoughts trailed off and she couldn't notice anything going on around her.

'I just wish I could have listened to you before…why did I look back? Why did I have to add to your already heavy burden?' Chihiro paused for a moment and thought of her father.

A tear ran down her cheek. 'It's all my fault…my father's death.' Her guilt swept over and she couldn't think of anything else but her family.

'I bet your family was horrible…If only I could know how you feel right now…' Her hair whisked slowly as the wind blew in.

'Oh Haku…I know I'm only human…or a spec as you call me…but isn't there a way for me to help? Is there even a way for me to see my mother?' More tears ran down her cheeks.

Chihiro kept thinking about it until the ship reached the docks.

When the ship came to a stop, she wiped her tears. She didn't want anyone to see her in that state so she tried hard to shake off her guilt and pain.

Chihiro hopped off the bench and slapped her face in her hands. She took a deep breath and resumed her cheerful demeanor as best she could.

Once she was ready to go, she immediately went to Nathalia to say her goodbyes.


	12. Rin

Ok…this is boring…doing this thing once a month is not all that great. I have more time than I thought I would. Well anyway, I have a new chapter up so enjoy. R&R!

**t3h 1337 squ4d: **Haku will get nicer soon don't worry. I mean he's already nice deep down, but if i make him any nicer now it'll mess up my story...plus im planning on him getting meaner later on...but then he and Chihiro make up(heehee)...oops, i just told you what was going to happen! darn!

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own it…although I do have it on VHS.

* * *

"Take care of yourselves ok?" Nathalia said to the group of warriors who helped save the ship. "Especially you, Chihiro. A human is a rare sight indeed. People in this world don't usually treat them with kindness. Watch your back ok?" 

"I will." Chihiro promised. She smiled brightly as ever, even after her thoughts had circled around her parents-and Haku.

"Before you go, I'd like to know where you guys are headed. Since you guys can't get to Bane City, you're obviously headed in another direction." Nathalia asked.

Rio turned his head towards her and answered, "We're still going to Bane City."

"Won't you need a ship to take you? I'd be happy to give you a ride as soon as repairs are done. Free of charge, too." Nathalia offered.

"I have been thinking it over for some time now and I remembered that this island has a special means of transportation that we can use." Rio said.

"Thanks for the offer, though." Kuja said, as he stepped up closer to Nathalia, slowly closing the gap between them. "Maybe we'll see ya again soon…" Rio smacked the back of Kuja's head yet again.

"Come on Kuja." Rio said as he grabbed his arm and started to drag him away.

"What? I was just being nice! I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Kuja complained as he was dragged farther away.

"Hey Nathalia," Haku started, as she turned her head to him, "Do you know anything about Baba?"

Nathalia smirked and nodded. "In his nest my friend. Tis' it's nature..."

"So have there been anymore killings?" Haku asked.

"Nope. But there's been some trouble. It's not just the snake. It's the legendary treasure it guards. Many have tried fighting against the beast to get it but failed. Of course I don't believe that. It's just a pile of rumors. The only thing for sure is that that witch is after the prize…whatever it may be."

"How do you know so much?"

"My sister is after this myth called the "Golden Seal". Foolish girl…thinking she will find a great treasure. Even if there was a treasure, it wouldn't be gold or jewels, it would be something else."

"We'll find out more while we're here won't we?" Haku asked.

"You surely will. My sister is here by the way. She's collecting information on it so this should be a good spot to dig up some dirt. Well, Good day young dragon." Nathalia smiled. She knew a lot more then anticipated. But, being someone with many connections, this was to be expected.

"Young Dragon? Not yet…unfortunately. I'm not that skilled just yet." Haku bowed his a head and walked off. Nathalia watched them as they entered the bustling crowd at the docks.

As the group stayed close in the bustling hawkers and customers, they found their way to the center of the city. This is where Rio was desperate to go.

He knew of a lab that had certain capabilities. He knew this is where they had to go. Unfortunately, Kuja had some other plans.

* * *

Kuja took one last shot of poison. He savored every last drop of alcohol his tongue could take. He drank without any sign of remorse, as he sat there in front of the bartender. 

Haku looked over at him in disgust as he leaned on the counter. "That's not very healthy Kuja…" he said.

"Come on, don't be such a stiff. This can really get you going you know…mm."

"Yeah, going to hell." Haku sat down and finally ordered something.

"I'll have some water." Haku said.

"You have got to be kidding me! You need to have more fun in your life Haku!" Kuja said, but Haku continued to sip his water without the slightest attention to his friend.

Kuja became a little frustrated and let out something he shouldn't have.

"Why don't you just let it go already? I mean how bad was your dad really?"

Haku glared at Kuja. The boy guessed right. It was his father, not his mother.

"My father…hmph…I never even had one…All I had was myself." Haku shut his eyes as he took in more of the drink.

"Look, I'm sorry man. It's just that you won't tell me anything. How am I supposed to help you if I don't even know what's going on?"

Haku stood up and started to walk out the door of the bar.

"Wait Haku! We're supposed to wait here for them!" Kuja got up from his chair and started to follow him. Rio and Chihiro were supposed to come back to the bar after researching to get Kuja and Haku. It wouldn't have been too good if they left.

As Haku reached his hand out to push the door, a woman swung it open.

She was tall, had long brown hair that passed her butt, and had dark brown eyes. She was wearing a jet-black kimono top with tight pants to match. Strapped to both legs were a sword and a gun. She also had several other fighting instruments on her belt.

She was prepared for any type of attack. She was loaded and dangerous. She had trouble written all over her face.

Haku paid no attention to what he saw and just continued walking. Kuja, however, couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hey haven't I seen you before?" Kuja flirted.

The woman stopped her slow stride to look at him. Her eyes searched his face and then she spoke out in a low tone.

"I don't associate with specs like you." Kuja was taken aback a bit by her crude answer. He looked harder at her face and realized that he had seen her face before, or at least a look-alike.

"I'm serious. You look really familiar…" Kuja couldn't take his eyes off for even a second. They were glued tight on her.

"Well then you're probably thinking of some one else then." The woman said, scowling at him for giving her strange looks.

Haku paused for a moment to look back at the woman.

_I think I know that face…_Haku thought.

Haku then walked up to her.

"Excuse me. Would you happen to know a Nathalia Viva?" Haku asked.

The woman turned her attention towards Haku.

"That's it!" Kuja exclaimed. "Are you like her twin because you look so much alike!"

The woman was taken aback for a second but then answered.

"I am her younger sister, Rin. You...know her?"

Haku nodded. "Yes, we were on her ship. She was headed for Bane City but a Leviathan damaged the ship so she had to dock here."

"Indeed." She answered.

"My name is Haku. I was wondering, would you happen to know anything about the snake, Baba?" Haku asked.

"What? Are you after the Golden Seal?" Rin then bit her lip thinking she said too much.

To her relief Haku said no and assured her he was only interested in killing the beast.

"Well, as long as you're not after my treasure…I guess I can help out a bit. But first I want something in return…" She said, slyly.

Haku sighed, as Kuja kept staring down Rin.

"Very well then. Name your price."

"Actually, you're not going to lose much from this deal. I want you to destroy the monster for me and give me the Golden Seal. I also want help along the way. The monsters in the ruins are dangerous so I may need some help." Rin smirked and waited for Haku's answer.

_This is too perfect..._Rin thought. _They do all the work, I get my treasure, and I don't even have to tell them about that other thing...hmm, hope they don't find out. _

"It's Rin right?" Haku asked.

She nodded slowly. Haku then put his hand out to seal the deal.

"Well, then Rin, you've got yourself a deal." They shook hands.

Kuja was still staring. _This one is even prettier than that captain lady...Rin...sigh...what a beautiful name..._ Kuja thought, as a tiny spec of drool escaped his lower lip.

Rin moved her eyes and saw the zombie-like creature still staring. She got a little annoyed by him.

"Hey Haku, is he yours?" Rin wanted to pummel the guy's head but held her control.

Haku noticed him and let out a grunt. "Come on Kuja. Let's go find the others."

"Why would we do that?" Kuja asked, as if he had not been absorbed totally by Rin.

"They're coming right now."

Haku looked around and then finally spotted them. "Oh. Then in that case…Rin, what do you know about Baba?"

"Well, if you really want to know…its real name is 'No Face'. Yubaba, however, altered his body during the summoning. He is now a brainless snake that cannot feel anything but hatred." Rin sighed for a moment but then continued.

"He was a lonely, gentle creature I hear. It is irreversible, though; so do not waste your sympathy. 'No Face' is dead now and that's a fact."

Haku took in the information and then replied. "Now it all makes sense. Have you any idea how to kill it?"

"No. That's something I journeyed here for. The Bubble Island Observatory is so high tech, that it's almost as good as Bane City. They have weapons to kill as well as good, accurate information. Bane City has tight security though, so this was my only choice." Rin answered.

Haku nodded as Chihiro and Rio came in. As soon as introductions went by, and they all reviewed what they knew about Baba, it was time to get started on getting to those ruins.

"Hey Rio, what type of transportation are we getting for Bane City? I know we not taking a ship there, so how else can we get there?"

Rio grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

**Important note: **Chapters 1-8 are edited so you might wanna check them out. (especially "the attacker" and "family") You might get lost later on in the story if ya don't take a peek at them.

Well, plz R&R. I hated it when i only got one review. it hurt my feelings...(crys) well, anyway, hope you like this chapter see ya!


	13. Money Aint Everything

Hope your enjoying my story! Got another chapter up, PLZ R&R! My life depends on it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. But I do own Haku…hehe …just kidding I don't own him either. Such a shame too!

* * *

The lab was big. I mean, REALLY big…Hundreds of machines worked non-stop in the underground room, while the higher floors were filled with libraries and experimental rooms.

In the immensity of the site of all those machines, Kuja was completely overtaken. He awed like he never did before. He was totally overwhelmed by those massive and wonderful!!!…hips?

_Ugh…she's so pretty…I wanna ask her out…but wait, is she even available? Darn! What if she already has a man? Curse the gods! Always ruining my life!_

Kuja blinked, as he stared breathlessly at her back. Good thing she didn't see him staring again.

_Wait! She might still be available-I'll let the gods slip by on that one. Oh gods, if you let me have this beautiful goddess you have created I promise I will never drink again! Heck, I'll even stop by all your shrines give an offering! Please…I'll do anything._

Kuja prayed earnestly in his mind, while still staring at Rin.

Meanwhile, Rio was talking to a worker in the lab. Haku joined him to find out what type of "transportation" they would get. Chihiro stayed back and chatted with Rin, in an effort to get to know her a little better, maybe even become good friends.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Chihiro asked.

"Treasure hunting. But that sometimes doesn't get me anywhere so I teach yoga to pay the bills." Rin answered.

"Yoga? Really?! I've always wondered what that was about!"

"Me too, kid. Me too."

"But you just said you teach it. You should know everything about it!"

"Oh, I just wing it. I teach little bratty rich kids. I basically just make them stretch till they die. Then I let them rest until the class is over. Afterwards, I get paid in full. It's a pretty good deal actually." She said.

"Oh. I see. So what do you do in your spare time?" Chihiro asked again, hoping to get a more pleasant answer.

"Well, I …I treasure hunt…would that count?" Rin said, scratching the back of her head as her cheeks turned into a light rosy color.

"You never have any fun at all?" Chihiro asked.

"Um…well…I always thought treasure hunting as fun." Rin said, getting a bit perplexed.

"So you enjoy taking an adventure! Is that it?" Chihiro said, getting excited.

"Adventure? No, I just do it for the money. I don't enjoy risking my life, kid, but the reward is great…most of the time anyway." Rin said, remembering that the ruins she went to last had already been swiped clean of its valuables.

"Money?" Chihiro frowned. "But money is so empty…why would you risk your life for it? I mean, what could you possibly do with all that money? Do you even need it that bad?"

Rin looked bewildered. That mere question had caused her a mental storm.

Since childhood, her parents were always in poverty and debt, so she vowed that she would pay back every cent and get them off the streets. She wanted, as well as her sister, to make a great name for them, hoping to bestow honor upon the family name.

The poor family had high hopes and dreams.

Her parents had already passed away, the debts were cleared, her sister had made a good name of herself as a captain, and Rin lived in a nice home.

All expenses were paid. She lived true to her word, yet as soon as she did, she wanted more. Her life had been an empty cause pretty much after her parents died, so she thought she could make her dead parents 'happier' by becoming richer.

Rin realized how empty the cause was, just living her life for money. She didn't pay heed to the thought, though. She knew she would always be dissatisfied with it in the end, but what else was there to do? She might as well enjoy life that way since there was no other way for her to waste it.

For Rin, life has always been, and forever will be, about the money, the cash, big bucks, yen, gil, rye, euros, pounds, dollars, coinage, tender, and the mula. Money isn't everything, that was clear in her mind, but she still decided that since there was pretty much nothing else to do with her life, this was the only thing left to do.

And she enjoyed it. As long as she enjoyed it, there were no problems.

"Wait a second now! You seem to be the only one asking the questions!" Rin remarked.

"Yeah, so?" Chihiro said

"It's my turn. Now you tell me something. How on earth did a human like you get through into this world? And how did you manage to get past security?"

"Uh…I don't really know." Chihiro said, becoming a bit puzzled. "I'm going to be on trial soon after Baba is dead though, so I can't really go back home anyway." Chihiro looked down at her feet, becoming a bit depressed.

"Oh, you poor thing…" Rin said sympathetically.

As the ladies kept conversing, Haku and Rio were talking to the worker. As soon as they were done talking, Haku signaled the others to come down the rest of the steps. It was a pretty huge underground room so the steps were many in number.

Rio stepped up and briefed on what was going to happen as soon as the rest of the team came in.

"Ok. This machine right here is one of the latest in their technology. It works wonderfully and will get us to our destination."

Rio then pointed to the machine behind him and explained what it was.

"It's the Blue Vortex. It can transport you anywhere in just seconds. It'll cost us to take a ride, though. It costs 100 dollars for each trip, and only two people can fit in each of these transport pods. They're giving me a free ride, but you all need fifty for each person traveling." Rio said.

"Alrighty then!" Kuja said, as he regained his humorous character from his previous zombie-like state.

"I got enough money in my pocket to last for God knows how long!" Kuja bragged. He only had a hundred and nine dollars in his pocket, and most of that money was going to be used on his home expenses. The rest was for the journey.

"Haku, do you have enough money? You're paying for Chihiro right?" Rio asked.

"Yeah." Haku muttered. He then turned to his human slave and spoke in a louder tone. "Hey Spec!" Chihiro turned around to face him, as she was still chatting with Rin.

"You're coming with me. Now hurry up." Haku said with a forceful tone.

Chihiro nodded. "Yes, Haku." She then ran to his side as they entered the door of the pod. It opened automatically. They had to wait for the machine to 'load', though, before it would actually start working.

"What about you, Rin? Being a treasure hunter you must have a lot of cash." Rio said.

Rin's face went red. "Uh, actually…I spent most of my money on finding information about Baba. All I have left is…uh…let me see…" Rin dug through her wallet and pulled out her cash.

Her face went blank. Her expression grew as she counted her money.

"Two dollars!!!" Rin's expression hit the proverbial roof at that moment, and then sunk back down to just plain depression.

"Well that's just great…" She sighed.

Kuja looked at her again, this time without a zombie face. He searched his pocket diligently and pulled out more than he could afford to give.

He took out forty-eight dollars and then went up to Rin.

"Here, take this." He said as he stretched out his open hand, which was full of wrinkled up cash.

Rin looked up at him and blushed as her mouth formed a small circle. She then arrogantly pulled her face away and closed her eyes, full of pride.

"Hmph. Thanks. But don't think that means anything at all. I'll pay you back-With interest I might add." Rin got a haughty look on her face. She always thought love was for the weak, so she didn't want to show him any signs of any nature.

"Well, your welcome!" Kuja said annoyed. "I was just trying to be nice." Kuja said, still in disbelief that she could say that. Maybe the gods weren't on his side after all, and maybe she wasn't such a goddess either.

After the money was counted for and the machine was ready, they got inside the compartments of the machines. There were five transporting pods in the Blue Vortex. Haku and Chihiro occupied the first one, Rio occupied the second, and Kuja occupied the third with Rin. The worker then pressed buttons to start the contraption.

The Blue Vortex shut all doors and vibrated the pods, along with the occupants inside them.

In the first pod, Chihiro was surprised by the rise in activity, sounds, and motion going on. It was hard for her to keep balance so she clung tightly on Haku's right arm. Haku looked straight ahead, silent as a statue, without taking notice. Except for a small glance he gave to the girl clinging onto him, he stayed motionless.

Rio assumed his normal position: He leaned back, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms.

Kuja and Rin stood side-by-side, motionless. They paid no heed to each other; they just looked straight ahead and waited for the machine to work its 'magic'.

After about a minute, the machine stopped its minor vibrations.

Suddenly, in great force and intensity, the machine filled the pods with the thrashing sound of thunder. The energy was building inside the pods and was ready now to teleport its captives.

The occupants felt great gravitational pulls and pushes. Lights flashed brightly in their faces and a loud siren swallowed up the yelps and screams they may have let out.

Chihiro, without thinking, dug her face into Haku's chest and put her arms around his waist. She held on for her dear life. Haku felt his heart beat faster and his body tremble by each siren. He glanced at the body in front of him.

He clenched his teeth, firmly grasped her body, and pulled her in closer to himself. He looked around the small pod, which they were in, and wondered if the machine was even working. By each thrashing sound of thunder, their bodies felt vibrations and quivered. Their steady heart beat had synchronized itself to each booming sound of thunder.

The sounds boomed continuously into Haku's ears, making him and Chihiro cling harder to each other. They both hugged each other as tight as humanly possible. They closed all the space between them. They were so close to each other that it was as if they were two beings joined into one.

----------------------------------------------

Rin looked around the pod, trying to keep her balance. As she looked around in confusion and suspense, Kuja looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

_Please…come on…come on gods, you can do it! Come on! Yeah! That's it…now make her fall this time. No…she has to fall this way, how else am I going to…huh? What's this?_

Kuja saw Rin loose her balance once more. When regaining her balance, her footing had shifted forward, letting Kuja get a better 'view'.

Being himself, he got certain ideas…

As soon as Rin felt a hand grope her butt, Rio heard a shout so loud it went over the sirens.

As soon as that happened, the team disappeared and drifted out into a distant universe. It would only be a few seconds until they reached their destination.

* * *

**Reviews Corner:**

**Fatlazicat:**It's really okay. It's just a bit unnerving when everybody else just left. I was use to getting reviews so fast cause I was updating my story so fast. I updated like everyday. Of course I stopped for a while cause I had to edit previous chapters (hope you checked them out! I added some fluff!).

**Haku-chan14: **Well! I'm glad you enjoyed my story so much! Hope you liked this one too. Please keep reviewing! Like I said before, my life depends on it! If I get more reviews I'll definitely keep updating as soon as I can.

Well, Bye guys! Keep reviewing and I'll keep on updating!


	14. Sen

Hey guys! Its kind of hard to for me to continue this story you know…I am at a major writers block and I don't know what else to do. I have my ideas set down and I know where I'm going but its still kinda hard. So im srry I took so long with my updating this chapter. I needed some time to get my thoughts together. Well, enjoy the new chapter!

_Disclaimer:_ Sorry don't own spirited away. I do have it on VHS though…and I'll probably get it on DVD if I can.

* * *

A young boy, about four years old, ran through a field of wild flowers. His face glowed as he spotted a figure at the end of the field. He smiled with great joy and happiness as he dashed through the tall grass. He stepped out of the field and beamed until a tall grass whacked his face back and tickled his nose. He scratched it with his tiny hand and continued his array of delight as he approached the figure, which was sitting under a white willow.

The figure was a woman. She had long hair cascading down her back and onto the base of the tree. Her mane was a faded black in color and her face was pale. She wore a simple white and purple kimono with sandals. Her eyes were like the purest of jewels. They were emeralds of the forest. She had a kind face and a pure, loving heart. Her name was Sen.

The boy saw the woman smile at him and ran to her arms. He was met by a loving embrace, of which only a mother could be capable of giving. She drew in her son tightly, as a tear dropped onto his short hair, also the same color as hers. She loved the boy with all her heart, and the boy gladly returned it.

"Mama? Why are you crying?" Asked the boy.

The woman smiled at him and replied, "Haku…I love you…don't you ever forget that." The woman held her son closer, pushing him against her heart so much that he could hear its steady beat.

"I love you too Mama." Haku said, confused. Haku moved slowly out of the warm embrace. He felt some one walk up behind him so he turned around and saw a man.

The man was tall in stature. He was well built and strong. He had long silver hair and dark eyes. The man wore a long black robe with a golden sash. His face had gentle features, but he was capable of expressing bitterness and rage. The man also carried a sheath by his side.

Haku took one look at him and walked slowly towards him. He went to the man's feet and smiled up at him as he hugged his leg.

"Daddy! I'm glad you're back." His eyes twinkled at his father.

The father gave a compassionate smile at his son and nodded. The two then joined the mother by the tree and talked for hours. As the crisp noonday turned to evening, something happened…

The young boy, in the bliss of spending time with his parents, then noticed the sky getting darker. The clouds disappeared, the field shrunk back to the dirt, the sky turned a black color, and his parents were gone. He looked around frantically.

"Mama! Papa! Where are you?!" The boy yelled.

He searched in every direction. It seemed that all was swallowed by the darkness. But after his search, he finally came in sight of the white willow.

"Mom's favorite tree…" He said.

The tree was a young willow with white flowers growing on it. It was the most beautiful thing his mother had grown. She was quite a gardener. It was the first thing she had ever planted, so she loved that tree. With tender loving care, it grew into a fine willow. As soon as it grew large enough, it became a special dwelling place for Haku's mother.

The boy then ran towards the tree, but as soon as he was about seven feet away, it was struck by lightning. When it was struck, it shriveled up, turned rotten, and eventually sunk back into the ground as the field had before.

The boy's green eyes began to well up with tears. As he turned away from the rotting tree, he saw his mother standing alone. She stood still; her eyes were open and vacant. Haku ran to her.

"Mommy! No!" He yelled after her but she did not seem to hear. He yelled for her a second time but when he did, death took her. Blood dripped down from her chest…

Slowly removing the knife, the woman dropped to the floor, motionless. As she fell, behind her was revealed Kohaku, holding the bloody dagger.

"Daddy? How could you?" Haku burst into tears and ran away. He ran through an endless path, with voices filling his head.

_It was a lie!!! _

"_No! I saw him! My own father killed my mother!"_

_He did not touch her._

"_Yes but…he made her die! He made me die! I suffer every night because of what he did!"_

_He was not even there when she died…_

"_Then why do I remember him as a murderer every single night?"_

Haku clenched his teeth tight and started to scream as loud as his young body would let him. The voices in his head drove him mad into confusion and anguish.

_"I hate you…"_

The young boy turned into a shadow, as his older version took his place and began to howl out in pain. Memories began to flash around at that moment. Memories of his father treating him wrong, teaching him how to use the sword, teaching the arts and how to fight, and pushing him harder and harder until his body could no longer bear the torture all came back to Haku.

_"Fight! Strength is the only thing that is worth living for! Rise, my son. I will not tolerate your weakness!"_

His cold sweat ran down faster as he howled out his anguish even louder. The voices shot through his head until he could bear it no more.

_"I HATE YOU!"_

-------------------------------------------------

Back in the pod, Haku's eyes became vacant. He stood there, holding Chihiro's body lighter than before. He shuddered as his thoughts ran by. The dream seemed all too real. He had had it before, and it caused him great pain and hatred. His sorrow was that his mother died and that his father had given him emotional, as well as physical, scars after she had left the earth.

--------------------------------------------------

"You PERVERT!!!" Rin screamed as she kicked Kuja out of the pod. They had reached their destination successfully. They had finally made it to Bane City.

Rio stepped out of his pod, first placing out his staff for assurance. He then placed his legs out of the pod, one-by-one, and walked forward, with his long robe following.

"You can forget me paying you back! You just wasted forty-eight dollars!" Rin yelled at Kuja. She was fuming by this point.

Kuja, face first on the floor, looked up at her and started to smile. His smile then burst out into laughter.

Rin, though taken aback, took her hand and slapped his face with great force. He had a red slap mark left on his left cheek.

"Rin!" Rio called, as he was still surveying the area.

"Huh?" She said as she had a fist held up to Kuja, ready to make another blow. "What's up?"

"Where's Haku and Chihiro?" Rio asked. Kuja started to look around, with his black eye closed of course.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro finally managed to open her eyes. After being terribly frightened, she now was able to stop holding on to Haku. She slowly let her hands fall to her side as she looked around. The pod had stopped, so it was time to leave. She then turned back to the man holding her and saw that he was a bit dazed.

"Haku? Are you ok?" Haku's eyes were locked on the wall and as he thought more about his dream, the more he became enraged. His feelings had taken off and his temper was far from happy.

"Get out of my way spec. My battle awaits." he said as he let go of Chihiro abruptly and tossed her aside.

Chihiro gave a sour look to Haku. Was the battle the only thing he was looking forward to?

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rio! I found them!" Kuja hollered, as he looked inside the pod's little window.

"Yo. Haku." Kuja said as Haku and Chihiro came out of the pod. "Are you guys ready?" Haku walked by him but said nothing, as Chihiro quietly followed.

"We are now in Bane City. Be at your guard always. There are many interesting characters here." Rio said.

"What do you mean by that?" Chihiro asked.

"Well, this is a VERY big and a VERY high tech society. The small crowds in the market are like the gatherings of an empire. So basically, there are all kinds of different people living here. There are many hostile people here also." Rio answered.

"But we're heading to the ruins so that shouldn't be much of a problem. Now come. I want to get this over with." Haku said, walking towards an exit.

Chihiro gave Haku another sour look. He seemed odd to her. He was acting a little different…a little more hostile.

"Alright. Let's get going, then." Rio said.

Once the team had stepped out of the building, a large, futuristic city surrounded them.

Kuja couldn't help but want to run around the place.

"I think we should stay here for a while!" Kuja exclaimed. "This place looks like a virtual paradise!"

"The ruins come first Kuja." Rio said, as he put his staff away. He rarely ever used it, but when he transformed into a Cerberus, it was needed. He always carried it with him just incase.

"Do as you will. But right now we hasten to those ruins.." Haku said.

Rin was a little taken aback by his serious tone. Taking the hint, and anxious for her treasure, she told them which way to go.

"Well, the ruins are that way. It's deep in the forest on the outskirts of town. If we go through that alley over there instead of the road we can be there in no time. Follow me." Rin walked up first and motioned for the others to follow her.

---------------------------------------------

After the team found their way through, they came to a path. The path was closed off by a huge wall, which encircled a large area, ending at the sides of a phenomenal mountain.

There was a gate to go through, but two men guarded it.

Rin looked at it and became perplexed. "Now how is this even possible? When I came here there was nothing but bare land and forest!" She said.

"Let us ask those men then. They may let us through." Rio said.

Unfortunately, the men did not let the team through. They explained a new law in the area that stated that the ruins were off limits. It was created to protect them from Baba, and hopefully seal him in there for good.

"The emperor established the law some weeks ago. Now, we're going to ask you to leave again." Said one of the guards.

As the team walked away in obscurity, Haku thought of something.

"Rin, didn't you say that the creature would leave its nest after a certain amount of time?" Haku asked.

"Well, yes…but I think we should call it quits already. If there's a law to seal it off, there's most likely a law for the fortune too. That monster is as gone as my treasure. There's no point in going after it now. Just leave it alone…there's really nothing we can do now." Rin said.

She realized it would be better not to fight at all. Risking everyone's life was not a wise idea anymore. She felt bad about it. She felt especially bad about even thinking to risk Chihiro's life. The human didn't deserve it at all. She figured that the treasure probably wasn't even that great anyway.

"No! There is a way!" Haku exclaimed. "The beast is stronger than you may think. He can go through walls of any nature. Now that he is at his nest he is strong enough…strong enough to go through that wall. He can go through that gate as well if you haven't noticed!"

"But where is that information going to get us?" Rin said, confused.

"We'll ask the emperor. With Haku's position on the council I'm sure we will be able to get passage through it." Rio stated.

"Exactly what I was thinking. And with a problem like that, I'm sure he'll gladly let us do the dirty work." Haku said. He was, at this point, anxious to take his anger out on the beast, I mean, where else is it going to go? He has got to take it out on somebody and it better be soon.

* * *

_Reviews Corner:_

**The Griminus:** Thanks for reviewing and putting me on yer fave list! PLZ keep reviewing, I need more feedback.

**Fatlazicat:** heehee… Enjoy the fluff! Thanks for reviewing!

**LadyRainStarDragon: **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the chapter. You don't think my story is slipping do you? It's still strong right?

Well, that's all for now. I'm really sorry for those of you who want more fluff but…the next chapter might get ugly…just maybe…if not it'll be in the chapter after that. I'm sorry but its all part of the plot! I need the two to fight so that they can make up you know? Well, that's just a heads up for you…but I promise the ending will be really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really fluffy!!!! Ok, maybe not that much but it will be pretty good (hopefully). See ya latta!

PLZ R&R!! I need more reviews!


	15. Don't Get Mad, Get Glad!

**You'll get yo fluff when I give it to ya, nigga! So just be happy with what I'm given ya now!** (Starts swinging a crowbar.)

Anyway! No disrespect but ya gotta wait for the fluff. I know you want it now but it's coming up real soon. And besides, there's a little fluff in this chapter…well depending on what your definition of fluff is. It ain't intense passion is what I'm trying to say.

_Disclaimer: _Sorry, I don't own Spirited Away. I have it on VHS though…but that's about it…

* * *

"Do you have any sevens?" Kuja asked impatiently, unable to sit still. He either twitched his leg or tapped on the table with his fingers every few seconds. 

"Uh…." Rin said, as she diligently searched through her cards.

"Hurry up woman!" Kuja said, clenching his teeth.

"Is it this one? No…oh…wait…AHA!" Kuja got up from his seat and beamed his eyes. He was waiting quite a while for this. "Nope I don't have one!" She said cheerfully.

Kuja's face faulted (that thing where they face fall down on the floor and their legs twitch in the air? That's what I'm talking about).

He sighed deeply as he got back up.

"This thing is driving me nuts already! What is taking them so long?" Kuja said.

Chihiro plopped her eyes open. She was sitting back on a nice sofa. She, Kuja, and Rin, were waiting in the lobby of the palace in Bane City. Rin and Kuja played cards while Rio and Haku had gone to see the emperor. Chihiro tried to rest up a bit since there was nothing else to do.

"Just be patient. They'll be back soon. Don't worry!" Rin assured Kuja.

"Worried? Oh no, I'm not worried. I'm fed up! How long to they plan on making us wait!" Kuja said as he drove two fists onto the table.

"You know, he's got a point." Chihiro started. "It's been like an hour already since they left. You think we should check up on them?" Chihiro asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really gotten familiar with this area." Rin said. "But you could go right now anyway. The guards may just let you pass."

"Then I guess I'll go then!" Chihiro said as she stood up and started towards the double doors. Haku and Rio were led through there earlier so that must have been the way to the emperor's throne room.

"Now wait just a minute there!" Kuja said. "This place isn't exactly small you know. How will you find your way if you get lost?"

"I'll manage." Chihiro said cheerfully. With a wink and a smile, she left the lobby and entered the unknown…

She saw two doors and an elevator. By instinct, she went to the elevator. There were many buttons. She pressed the one that said 'top floor' and hoped it would lead to the emperor.

----------------------------------------------

"Got any twos?" Rin asked. Kuja's frustration started to grow as he gave up a card.

"Grrrr…why do you always win!" Kuja shouted. He threw his cards on the floor and sulked.

"Cause I can." Rin said cheerfully.

"Well, can you **can't** win?" Kuja said, wondering what he just blurted out without thinking.

"Well, if I **can** then I most certainly **can't**." Rin said, a bit confused by this logic but still cheerful.

"Good." Kuja said. His had frown disappeared until Rin added,

"**Can't** let you win that is!" Rin said, as she burst into laughter.

Kuja didn't like losing. He especially didn't like losing to a girl. He managed to get over it though when he caught a glimpse of her smile. This was the first time he had ever heard her laugh. She seemed a bit cold in the beginning but now he saw a different side of her.

"Want to play again?" She said. Kuja stared at her for a moment.

"Sure." He said, as a sweet smile swept across his face. Rin noticed his manner had changed. His smile grew wider and his eyes were locked on her face.

When she noticed it, she started to feel butterflies deep down inside. She blushed but tried to hide it by quickly shuffling the cards. It was, after all, her thought that love was for the weak…or, so she thought it was.

_She blushed? Oh yeah! Thank the gods! We are making progress! Now if I could just speed things up a bit…_ Kuja thought, as he began to slide over to sit next to Rin. As soon as he started moving his hand in, though, he got another big black bruise.

---------------------------------------------

Chihiro walked through a long hall. It seemed endless. There were no doors on the sides, just a long hall. As she came to the end of the hall, she heard voices speaking. She then saw a door slightly ajar. She quietly sneaked up to it and tried to see who was talking. She then cupped her ears and listened carefully to what they said.

---------------------------------------------

In the throne room, Rio and Haku were just about to speak to the almighty Emperor Xu. He wasn't much to look at, but he was a pretty good ruler.

As a guard motioned for them to walk up, another guard put his axe in Haku's way and mumbled in a low voice.

"Only one may speak to the emperor at a time. You must wait here." Said the guard.

Rio noticed the guard and turned around to face Haku. "Haku, you can go back to the lobby if you want. I'll be alright." Rio said.

"Ok…I'll wait here for a while though. If it takes too long then I'll just go." Haku answered.

"Ok." Rio replied as he went up and bowed before the emperor.

After rising to his feet, the emperor spoke out to Rio.

"State your business, Sir."

"Your highness, my fellow companions and I need to enter the Ruins of Bane. It is a duty we must carry out." Rio answered.

"It is law that no one may freely enter. Why do you ask me this?" Replied Xu.

"Emperor, I'm sure you have found out that one of my companions is part of the Spirits Council. They have just as much power as you."

"Are you challenging me, boy?" Xu said as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, not at all. I am just pointing out that Haku is part of the Spirits Council and he was sent on this special mission to destroy Baba. Please…you must let us through." Rio urged the Xu.

"Well…" said the emperor as he scratched his head. "Why don't you tell me more about your situation? I need to know your current status and all other information if I am to let you in."

"Do you know about the human?" Rio asked as he wondered if this would hinder their getting passage.

"Yes."

"Does that offend you?" Rio asked.

"No. Now, tell me more of your mission." Xu asked.

As Rio explained the situation, Haku watched from afar. As he was trying to listen, he felt a hand on his back. Haku turned around quickly to find nothing.

He peered back into the hall and saw a man in a black robe go into a room. Haku followed him at jet speed. He tried to catch up as they passed through the many rooms and stairs but could not reach the mysterious man in a cloak.

Finally, the man stopped in a room they had come into. It was dreary and small. It had a door open, which led to a balcony. There was a cool breeze sweeping into the room, and an eerie feeling about the man. As the man in the dark cloak turned to face Haku, he threw a small trinket at him.

Haku caught a golden necklace and took a look at it. It was shaped into a willow. As he stared at it intently his eyes widened and his heart felt like it was going to drop.

Haku then looked up at the robed man in dread and wondered what had led him to follow that dark being. He regretted following the man.

"Tell me who are you!" Haku demanded. "Tell me now!" Haku shouted again, as he raised his voice higher.

The man put his hands on his hood to remove it.

"If this is what it has come to then I can only blame myself." The man said as he slowly removed his hood.

Haku gasped as he saw the man standing before him. He had long silver hair and familiar, piercing dark eyes. He was the same man in Haku's dreams. He was the same man who beat him every night he had a dream. He was his father, Kohaku. The man hadn't changed much since Haku saw him. He looked a few years older, but he hadn't really changed much other than that.

"Oh…how I've longed for this moment." Kohaku said, without any sign of emotion. "I have been watching you."

"You…" Haku got mad.

"MURDERER!" Haku screamed. "Let's go! Your blade and mine! Why did you even bother showing up?"

"Hmph. You still can't beat me with that power. You don't even know how to become a dragon yet." Kohaku said as he shook his.

"Tell me father! What possessed you to even come near me again!" Haku raged.

"You still haven't learned anything yet. I know I had led you into the wrong path when you were younger but by now you would have figured it out!"

"What are you saying, **Father**? That I'm still not good enough for you? That I'm still a weakling? What are you trying to tell _me_?" Haku shouted.

"I am trying to tell you that there is more to life than power!" Kohaku said.

"More to life than power? Give me a break. That has nothing to do with it. You know how mom died? Do you want to know exactly what happened?" Haku glared at his father violently, trying to search for some sign of emotion, but to no avail.

"Mother was trying to protect me from a gang of thieves. We took shelter in her garden but even there we were assaulted. I hid with mother in the willow, but before she was able to climb it, she was stabbed. As soon as they stabbed her, her body lay on the tree. They set the tree on fire and I was lucky enough to run off without being noticed." Haku took a short breath.

"I am to blame, Haku. There's no need for this." Kohaku said.

"When I found you, you were drinking and laughing as if nothing had happened!"

"How should have I known when I was out with my friends?"

"Your family comes first!" Haku said, but still no sign of emotion stirred in his father. "And friends you say? Ha! As soon as I saw you, I saw a man pierced deeply by your blade. It looked exactly like mother's death. It's as if you planned the whole thing! You killed both of us! You rejected me and threw me out as soon as she died! As soon as you beat me enough for satisfaction!" Haku cried out. He inhaled slowly and regained his composure.

"While you were in a drunken brawl killing your own friends, instead of doing your job and _protecting_ others, your wife was killed, and your son was…" Haku stopped right there, feeling a slight twitch of memory unable to release itself.

Kohaku had kept a serious look in his face the whole time. Haku couldn't even manage to get him to blink.

"Every night I dream, I have nightmares about you. I feel like I've died after each nightmare. And I still feel the pain in my scars, even though they've disappeared. Now I'm an empty seed living for power. I don't have anything. I don't enjoy anything. Gaining power and becoming stronger is all I live for. And make no mistake…it's made me emptier every day…so it's not like you need to lecture me on things more to life then power." Haku said, as his anger died down a bit.

"Haku…" Kohaku started. At last, Kohaku started to show compassion in his eyes. "You may not know it but…I died along with you on that very day."

Haku's eyed widened with anger. He just couldn't let his anger go. It was too painful and too deep to let it go. At times, Haku wanted to let it go, but he couldn't.

"Why do you continue on like this, Haku?" Kohaku asked.

"Because…you raised me that way. Don't you remember? Like you said before, 'power is the only thing worth living for.' At least, that's how I remember it…along with all those scars you gave me…" Haku said, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"That has changed. Please, my son. I beg of you to forgive me for those sins I have done against you. I was wrong. Life was not about gaining power. You would throw away your life if you only invested it in such a thing. Anything of that nature is empty. Life can only be complete with…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Haku cut off his father. "I'm _not_ your son. I _don't_ need you to tell me anything about life. I know plenty." Haku started to get angrier. "I can't…I can't forgive you. You don't even have a heart inside you! When mom died you didn't even care!"

"Don't you ever say that…" Kohaku said, as his voice started to grow louder. "I loved Sen with everything I had. When she was taken away from me, I was left with nothing. I was to blind to see that I still had you, a part of her…but then…without Sen I turned into a different man. I don't know what possessed me to treat you the way I did…my anger must have taken over just as it has upon you."

"Lies! I hated you for every last one of them!" Haku screamed as he raised his fists to his sides. "Leave now! I swear on Mother's grave if I ever see your face again…I'll destroy you!"

"You dare…to…?" Kohaku was angered that his son would swear on his own mother's grave to kill her very husband. "Such blasphemy! Haku, you…cannot!" Kohaku calmed his fury and thought for a moment.

After a moment, he raised his arm and chanted some foreign dialect. Suddenly, Haku felt like a statue. He couldn't move, he couldn't fight, and he could barely talk.

"Haku, I see that you have fallen into deep water with your anger. Hopefully, you'll soon realize that you are not so empty as you say you are."

Just then, a door slammed open and Chihiro fell over. She was trying to lean on it a bit more but apparently leaned in too much.

"Uh…hi!" Chihiro said nervously. Haku's eyes flared up in anger at his father.

"And you say you feel empty? Open your eyes Haku." Kohaku said as he looked at the necklace Haku was holding. He noticed its new shimmer and smirked, as if he knew something or figured out something. Haku could barely speak but managed to say something.

"I don't understand. I still feel empty…even though…" Haku murmured, as he clenched his teeth tightly and became even angrier with his father for paralyzing him. Haku then felt his mother's necklace drop to the floor somehow, by some power.

"I'll leave you alone then. I guess it's my time to step out finally. But remember, if you need me at all, I'm still your father."

"No you aren't!" Haku barely managed to say.

Kohaku walked over to Haku and put his hand on his son's head. "My son…you'll understand soon enough. It can't be long now."

"NO! Stop!" Haku shouted.

Kohaku then slowly stepped back and quickly ran off the balcony. Chihiro ran to the balcony but he was gone. Then, with great speed, a dragon flew down below. It was long and snake-like. Its body was a silver color and had black hair. She awed at its sight.

"I HATE YOU!" Haku screamed, as the spell wore off. Haku ran to the balcony just in time to see the dragon but wasn't able to get a good glimpse of it.

"Uh…Haku?" Chihiro mumbled. She heard part of the whole conversation they had but was still a bit confused. "Your father cares about you. Why did you say you hate him?"

"Wouldn't you hate your father if…if…" Haku was so mad he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Aw…come on Haku. Don't get mad. Get glad!" Chihiro said, trying to brighten up his mood a little. "Here, you dropped this." Chihiro said as she pulled out the necklace.

"My mother's necklace…"

"Your mother loved willows didn't she?"

"Yes...she did." Haku said as he managed to calm his fury for a few moments. He took the necklace and stared down on it. "Mother. I'm sorry. I should watch my mouth.

"That man…no…that monster…he's ruined my life, mother. How could you love him? He's made my life a living nightmare. It's as if I was under a spell." Haku said in a whisper, while he stared at his necklace.

Chihiro blinked. She stared at Haku and tried to think of what she should say to encourage him. She couldn't come up with anything though, so she said something she shouldn't have.

"Look, Haku. The only reason why your life sucks is because you still hold anger towards your father. Why can't you just let it go already? I mean, he is your father. He deserves some respect you know." Chihiro then covered her mouth. She had just sassed her master. No more treats for her! (She had some on her way to the palace.)

Haku, as he was putting on his mother's necklace, started to glare at Chihiro. Now was the time to blow off his anger. Though, it was a bad place to do so.

"And what about your family Chihiro?" Haku said, cornering her at the edge of the balcony. She stared down behind her and thought for a second. The ground was almost sixty feet away.

_Whoa. That's a long way to go. Darn…me and my big mouth. What should I do now?_

Haku came closer to her and glared deeply into her eyes. She then started to shiver as the wind blew in.

"Uh, Haku…I'm a little too young for this you know…could you back off a little?" She pleaded.

"Oh, come on Chihiro! You're shivering. I just want to keep you warm." He said, slyly.

"Oh right! I was…thinking something else…" She said nervously.

"What? You were expecting a kiss?" He said as he closed almost all the space between himself and her. His anger could be suppressed no more.

"Well, it looks like it!" She said, laughing nervously. She felt his hot breath on her face and couldn't contain the fear anymore.

"Please don't hurt me!" She yelped as he grabbed her by the neck and threw her inside the room.

"You should really stay inside. You'll catch a cold." He said as he let his anger loose.

"Haku! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please!" She pleaded with him but he refused to listen. He began to slap her around the room until she blocked one of his slaps.

"You're going to regret that." Haku said coldly.

Chihiro managed to gather the strength up to face him and powered up.

"No, Haku. This time you have gone to far! You need some serious anger management! I'm not going to let you go on like this."

"Ha! What can you do? You have no clue about any of this!"

"I know enough to not just blow off my father like that!" Chihiro retorted.

"Father? You don't even have an idea how I was treated."

"Just be glad you have a father who's still alive and actually cares about you! My father died and now I wonder everyday what it would have been like if he were still here."

"Oh, too bad, so sad…lets hear more about this father of yours shall we? Did he beat you with a whip every time you couldn't do something right?"

"No! He was kind."

"Then what do you have to say now?"

"That he divorced my mother and made me feel like I wasn't important enough to stay with her!"

"Ha! And how did he die?" Haku said, keeping his anger visible but with an edge of attitude.

"I called him over to my house for a party. I knew he had been working really hard that week and he needed his rest but I called him over anyway. I begged him to come since it was a party for one of his friends, but then he got in a car accident."

Chihiro frowned and removed her hands from blocking Haku. She let them drop to her sides and thought for a moment.

Haku, still full of anger, was unable to see her depression and immediately attacked. She flew straight into the wall and banged her head. Her cheek was bruised from the punch, too.

"Is that all you got spec? You're not much for stories are you? I can tell your father was a real "abuser", always "treating you right". He probably got divorced after he got tired of your mom's cooking…oh, and he must have gotten tired of you too. He obviously didn't care about you at all. I mean who would?" Haku glared at Chihiro, giving a slight hint or a smirk, an evil one.

Suddenly, Chihiro burst into tears and ran towards Haku. With all her strength, she plunged her head into Haku's stomach.

"You jerk! My father loved me! Just like your father loves you!"

Trying to catch his breath, Haku laid flat on the floor. After he caught his breath and stood up, Chihiro started to slap _him_ around.

"You're too blind to see it, Haku!"

"You want to know something?" Haku asked, as they were locked in hand-to-hand combat. "The way I treated you…wasn't nearly as bad as he treated me."

"Huh?" Chihiro puzzled.

"He treated me ten times worse then the way I treat you. And that's no exaggeration. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into…" Haku put his hair up and turned his head so she could see a scar on his neck that was practically gone. "I got this one about ten years ago by a knife. I bled so much I almost died."

Chihiro gasped as he said that and jumped away from him. Their combat had stopped, and after a minute she regained her composure.

"Haku…if this is something you can't let go of…it's serious. What a horrible life it must be to live in constant anger. And if you can't let it go…then you need…"

"I don't need anything!" Haku cut her off. "I don't know why I took you all along for such an easy task."

"Haku…" Chihiro said. She was mad at him for acting so violent but was worried. "I can…"

"And why did you come! Look at you! A weak slave! You're worthless! I don't even need a slave. The only thing you're good for is for blowing off steam."

Chihiro was hurt, but then coated it with pure anger. She ran towards Haku and tried to drive a hard blow in his stomach with a fist. Haku grabbed both her arms so she kicked him in the shin. He felt pain and so let go her hands, letting her take a sock at his face.

Falling back into the floor, Haku got fed up and stood back up.

"That's it. You know what? I'm taking Baba down on my own. I don't need a sanction from the emperor, I don't need Rio, I don't need Kuja, or Rin, or anything or anyone!"

"Haku! How could you say something like that?"

"And I especially don't need you…Spec."

Chihiro breathed in as she was taken aback. With that, Haku jumped out the balcony and flew towards the ruins using his levitation spell.

--------------------------------------------

Reviews Corner:

**Jeca:** Hey gurl! So glad you reviewed! Hope you still like my story as you read more!

**The Griminus: **Thanx fer the reviewing!** Do you want me to chase you down with a crowbar? Or are you gonna wait quietly for the fluff? **(Starts swinging the crowbar then accidentally drops it on her foot) **Ow! Ok! You'll get your fluff! I promise! Just let my foot heal for a moment…** heehee I'm just playin wichu. just wanna let you know I will get the fluff in soon. But…how much fluff do you want? Tell me now cause the plot is closing to an end!

**Tippy-chan: **Yer mentioning me? In your story? WOW! (Eyes start to glow). Well, I updated, is this soon enough fer ya?

**Fatlazicat:** No…you spelled it right. Anyway thanx fer being such a faithful reviewer! Hope you like this chapter!

**LadyRainStarDragon: **It's still strong! Yay!

Ok, well that's about it for now! Thanks to every one for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

R&R! or else…grr…**you see this crowbar? Huh? Answer me ya lil nigga! **(heehee just playin around again! Don't mind my scary bold letters. They're harmless.)


	16. The Golden Seal's Curse

Hey guys! Hope you like the fic so far! Here's chapter 16…it may take a while for you to read…its kind of long.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Spirited Away. There. Happy now?

* * *

Chihiro ran desperately through the forest. Her, Rin, Kuja, and Rio, were given the sanction but had to catch up with Haku before he hurt the guards. They had received a token from the emperor as proof of the sanction and were going to use it to get pass the guards. Haku on the other hand was going to get through the rough way. 

When the team got there, the guards were on the floor. Not a good sign.

"Who did this? How long ago did the man leave?" Rio asked as he and Kuja lent a helping hand to the wounded soldiers.

The man struggled to speak but finally answered, "He…went inside. He was here not too long ago…I'd say…ten minutes…ugh…" The man then dozed off.

Rin walked up to the open gate and stared intently. She made a quick decision and ran inside. Kuja noticed and ran after her.

"No wait! Stop!" Yelled the other guard.

Chihiro bit her lip. "Rio, we have to go. What if Haku is in danger?" She said as thoughts of the monster came into her head.

"You are right." Rio turned to the man he was helping. "We have a sanction from the emperor. Would it be ok if we left you alone?"

"I'm alright. You need to close the gate though…and if you go in, you can't come back out…until the monster is killed or the emperor orders it. Do you understand?" Asked the guard.

"Yes. I do." Rio said. Then the man turned to Chihiro, waiting for her reply.

Chihiro raised her fists to her sides and was anxious to take the plunge into the ruins already. "I have made up my mind. I'm going in no matter what. If I get locked in…then I'll find my way out. I'm going to get through this one way or another. Now let's go Rio!"

Rio let go of the guard and rose to his feet. The guard then spoke softly, "My, my…such talk for a human. You have a strong will. What is your name?"

"Chihiro." She answered.

Rio, as quick as a jet, ran to the gate. "Come Chihiro. If you've really made up your mind, then we have to save them."

"Ok! Then lets go!" Chihiro got powered up a bit and ran off with Rio. They made sure to shut the gate and with that, dashed as quickly as possible into the ruins. It took a while to get there but they finally made it.

At the entrance, Haku, Rin, and Kuja were standing, trying to figure out how to get in.

"Good! We've caught up with them." Rio said as he and Chihiro ran up to them.

"We have to leave!" Rin exclaimed as the other two joined the team.

"We just got here." Kuja remarked.

"We can't go back either!" Chihiro stepped into the conversation. "What's going on?"

"The door is locked." Haku murmured. He was looking really angry at this point. Anyone who messed with him now was really going to get it.

"Then we should leave!" Rin said. She was eager for them to get out.

Suddenly, Rio spotted something in the bushes. "Now I'm thinking we really should leave…" In that moment, the door to the ruins opened.

Chihiro shuddered. "I don't think we can leave…it's too late now. We just have to go in and hope for the best."

Haku, ignoring the others, walked in to the dark ruins without a problem. The others followed, scared of what was hidden in the shadows. As they came to a lighted room with several torches on the walls, they noticed a fork in the path.

"I'm going this way. You guys can take the left side." Haku said. He really wanted to be alone. He didn't want the others to hold him back.

"No!" Rin said. She walked up to the paths and suddenly fell through a trap floor. Kuja dashed forward and grabbed her arm. Unfortunately, he was pulled down with her. Chihiro gasped as the lights on the torches died down. All was dark but for a moment.

"Is this place haunted?" Chihiro said as she shivered in fear.

"Yubaba is behind this." Rio said, as the lights came back on, revealing the trap door to be gone.

"Well isn't she the scum of the earth?" Haku said, still in the stoic and violent manner he was carrying. "I can't believe she's related to Zeniba…twins nonetheless!"

Chihiro looked at the two paths. "We need to hurry. What if she tries to come after us next?" She said.

"Doesn't matter." Haku said coldly. "I don't need any help in this. You guys can stay here and rot for all I care."

Rio looked at Haku in surprise. He then quickly looked away and walked through the path to the right.

Haku then started towards the left side. Chihiro followed Haku.

"Go with Rio, you spec." Haku said, as he walked down the path.

"No. You need help Haku. Besides, I am your slave."

"I released you, remember? I no longer have any use for a mortal being such as you."

"You may not think so, but you need your friends more then anything. It's the only thing that can help you now."

"I thought I told you, I don't need you." Haku turned his head slightly to look back at her, as he was walking down the path.

"You say you don't need anyone, and yet you still can't get over your mother's death. You needed her back then but she wasn't there Haku!" They both paused their movement and stood still.

"Back then your father tortured you. Now look at yourself! You torture yourself day by day and won't let the people around you who care about you help! Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Haku stared down at the floor and grew silent. "Haku…" Chihiro continued. "You said that you die every time you have a nightmare about your father…" Chihiro walked up to Haku and stood behind his back.

"Why can't you let go of that past where you were dead and let me help you make a new life?" Chihiro put her hand on Haku's shoulder but he didn't say anything.

He just stood there, still as a rock. Chihiro then started to move her arm down his shoulder and onto his back. It was kind of like the time when Haku had 'haunted' her way back when. She moved closer to his body, just as he did before on the day they 'met'.

She didn't whisper in his ear though, instead, she encircled her arms around his waist and dug her face into his back. Haku stayed motionless, staring at the floor, his hair covering and shadowing his eyes. He thought about what she was saying and could not stay stubborn any longer to keeping his malice. Shame, guilt, and pain crept up slowly into his soul as Chihiro had started to whimper silently with her face on his back.

* * *

Rio had practically run down the path. He took out his staff from his long robe and found a room at the end of the path. It was a large room, but also a dead end, with nothing but inscriptions on the walls. There were some vases and items around also, all adding a cultural allure to the room. It seemed pretty pleasant, but a bit too eerie… 

Rio looked around. He sensed there was something in the room, just lurking around, waiting to swallow its prey.

"Show yourself!" Rio demanded, once he was sure that it wasn't his imagination getting the best of him.

In the middle of the room, there was a shadow of one of the torches flickering about. As soon as Rio had demanded the entity, the shadow grew larger. It then plunged off the floor, into a 3D likeness instead of 2D, revealing a witch.

"Yubaba!" Rio exclaimed. The shadow's blackness had left, showing now all the ugly features of the horrid witch.

"So pleased to kill you!" Yubaba said, snickering.

"So happy to see you again, too." Rio smirked. "Get ready, witch. I'm gonna make you regret the day you were born!" As soon as Yubaba started to power up, Rio raised his staff in the air, harnessing large amounts of energy.

"You fool…" Yubaba whispered loudly, and her voice echoed throughout the ruins.

* * *

Meanwhile, the long drop knocked out Kuja and Rin. They hit their heads a little to many times on bumps in the wall. The landing wasn't to nice either. But the waking was sweet…well, for Kuja… 

Kuja awoke to find an unconscious Rin resting right on top of him. Her head was laid gently on his chest and her hands lying on his shoulders.

After admiring her beauty for a moment, Kuja looked around the area. While falling down he had tried to stop and grab on to something. He somehow pulled something while falling down and he remembered hearing a rumble below. It was completely dark while falling down, but now it was fairly lighted…this time with normal lights instead of torches. Some of the lights were blinking though.

"Where are we?" Kuja asked himself. "Well, I guess there's not much to do now…" Kuja turned to the woman and sat up straight. Her head slid down and rested on his lap. Then Kuja noticed her forehead had a bleeding cut.

"Rin…" Kuja put his hand on her cheek and instantly, Rin opened her eyes and grabbed his hand. She looked around and got up quickly.

"What were you doing! Do you think now is the time to move up on me!" She yelled, angry that he could even think about touching at a time like this.

"Wait a minute! I wasn't doing anything! I swear! You were just bleeding. That's all."

"And why was I on your lap?"

"Hey, if I planned for that to happen when we fell, I would have made this place. Besides, I was unconscious after we fell through that trap door. Plus I was trying to save you!"

"Alright, alright…Sorry." Rin apologized, as she blushed. She felt the bump on her head and looked at the blood on her fingers. "Shoot."

"Here…" Kuja said, as he ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around her wound. "That'll stop the bleeding…"

"Thank you…" Rin said, as she blushed a deeper red.

"No problem. Now we got to figure out where we are."

"Right…" Answered Rin. "This place looks like a lab. Look at that computer over there! I'll bet it controls some of the booby traps."

Rin and Kuja started to explore the lab. It was a normal sized room with all kinds of technical buttons around. Computers and machines just stood there, still active though, with their buttons glowing and lighted up.

You fool… 

"!…. Kuja, did you hear that?" Rin said as she turned to Kuja, who was pressing buttons on one of the computers.

"Yeah…it sounded like…" The two gasped and simultaneously shouted, "Yubaba!"

"But where? I don't see her anywhere!" Rin said.

"Wait…look at this computer!" Kuja exclaimed. After pressing multiple buttons, the computer started showing areas in the ruins.

"I never would've guessed…there's cameras everywhere…" Kuja said.

"Yubaba is the reason for this. She's harnessed the powers of good and turned them into something else." Rin said.

"Why do you say that? Tech isn't all that evil…except for the fact that she used it to get the upper hand on defeating us." Kuja said.

"I say that because of that. Look at camera five's footage right now." Rin answered

Kuja gasped at what he saw.

* * *

Back in the hall, Chihiro abruptly let go of Haku as soon as she heard the echoes of the witch. 

"Yubaba…" Haku whispered. Haku then started to run. Chihiro dashed on behind him.

As they came to the end, there was a red double door entrance with ancient inscriptions all over it.

"No Face…" Haku said as he rubbed the door's imprinted writings. "It says something else about the Golden Seal but I can't make it out."

Haku looked behind him to make sure Chihiro was there. She nodded to him and he nodded back, as he slowly opened the double doors. He opened the door so that it was slightly ajar. He then looked around the room. It was totally empty. There were just inscriptions all over the walls. The carpet stretched around the corners of the room, creating a bare square-shaped floor in the middle of the room. At the end of the room was a table made out of rock. On it was the legendary Golden Seal.

Haku then quickly busted both the doors open all the way and ran in quickly.

"Show yourself Yubaba!" Haku shouted.

Chihiro just stared at him. It seemed that there was nothing else in the room but Haku. But as soon as Haku turned back to look at Chihiro and shrugged his shoulders, a monster's tail came from the ceiling and smacked him straight across the room and onto a wall.

"Haku!" Chihiro shrieked. The monster known as 'No Face', or Baba, dropped down from where it was hanging and looked straight at the human girl. She shuddered in fear but quickly started to power up her own strength. She ran in the room and bravely faced the monster, but still remembering the scar the monster had left behind on her back.

Suddenly, Haku charged forward and with a kick, sent the creature flying towards the other wall. "Chihiro! What are you doing? Get out!" He shouted.

"No! You need my help!"

"I don't need anyone's help!" Haku retorted. "He's too strong and you would only be getting in my way!"

"I won't leave you Haku!" Chihiro said.

"Spec…" Haku started, in a more forceful way. "Leave! I don't need you!" Then suddenly, the monster struck back at Haku with his tail again, crushing him into the floor.

"Hurry…get out…" Haku said as he struggled to get the tail off.

"No, Haku…No!" Chihiro dashed towards the monster, leapt into the air, chanted a spell, and threw an energy ball at the monsters eye. The monster shrieked out its pain and started to move away from Haku, bumping into a pillar.

Chihiro ran to Haku and helped him up. "You need to leave! Why are you still here?" Haku said.

"Because you need me." She responded softly. She couldn't let go of the feelings she had for him. Although he hadn't always treated her the way he should have, she found the good in him. She knew that deep down he was good, especially after the trial.

She remembered it so clearly, like it was yesterday. She was nervous about the trial. During the council's decision making, Haku stood up for her. He made an outburst in the council and practically declared his love for Chihiro. Well, maybe he didn't declare love exactly, but from that day on, Chihiro knew for sure that he genuinely cared about her.

"Look out!" The ceiling, being an old piece of architecture, started to collapse. The monster made quite a hit on the pillar.

As soon as Chihiro looked up and noticed a huge rock falling from straight above, Haku grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled both his and her body away.

On the floor, Chihiro noticed the creature look at the Golden Seal. He seemed to be making sure it was still intact. Haku then slowly got off of Chihiro and helped her get up.

"Haku, I am not leaving ok? So just forget about it! I don't care if you don't need me. I'm staying right here." Chihiro said. She was so sure of her decision, Haku didn't object.

"Fine…but you need to be quick, Chihiro." Haku then noticed the creature coming up to them and powered up. He then charged towards Baba. He let out a series of punches and kicks. The monster, doing his own attacks also, was at an equal range of power with Haku. Good thing Haku had trained for this.

* * *

Rio, in his powering up, chanted some foreign dialect and was enveloped by a black orb of energy. Yubaba marveled at it but then resumed her confident smirk. Whatever it was, she thought she could defeat it easily. 

Oh how wrong she was.

The black orb then started to flash words in white. They were foreign to Yubaba, though, so she could read them. Then, in a flash of light, Rio's body emerged from the growing orb and revealed a giant three-headed dog. It was a Cerberus.

Look who has the upper hand now.

* * *

"What the heck is that!" Kuja said. 

"It's No Face. He was once a gentle god but now he's a bloodthirsty monster. No Face is gone now. Yubaba defeated him somehow and turned his remains into that…with some of her dirty witch craft." Rin answered.

"But…" Kuja started. "Chihiro and Haku are going up against them look! And look over there! Rio is going against…Yubaba!"

Rin gasped at the sight. She was even more in shock when she saw the Golden Seal, though.

"Oh no…the Golden Seal!" She exclaimed.

"Wait! Isn't that the treasure you've been looking for?" Kuja asked.

"Yes, but…I can't risk it. Life is more important."

"Huh? But we can just stash the thing after killing Baba."

"Yeah…but there would still be a curse."

"A curse?"

"Yes, Kuja. I know now that my life shouldn't be just for money all the time. It's absolutely worthless. That Golden Seal…see…I was going to sacrifice Haku's life, or any of you guys for that matter, to get it. Although I doubt the curse will do that to you, it is still very possible. I'm sorry…I just…"

Kuja just stood there shocked at her. He knew she had a somewhat of a cold heart, but risking the lives of people she barely knew was something else. He couldn't even say anything to that.

* * *

During the fight between Baba and Haku, Haku sort of got beat up…really bad. Chihiro, In all her strength, could not help. But, when Haku was weakened and in the coils of the snake, ready to be squeezed, she came up with an idea. Chihiro ran to the Golden Seal, which was resting in the hands of a small statue with nothing but hands, feet, and a head with a pair of eyes. It looked kind of creepy, but nonetheless, if she grabbed it, she would take the attention away from Haku, giving him a chance to rest.

* * *

"No Chihiro! You mustn't touch the Golden Seal! It's cursed!" Shouted Rin. 

"Rin, they can't hear you. We can't do anything about this!"

"Oh yes we can. Start pressing buttons! There's got to be a way to end this."

"But…"

"Start pushing now!" Rin commanded, and Kuja obediently followed orders. She was a lot like her sister in some ways. Especially when it came to giving orders.

* * *

"Hey Baba!" Chihiro said as she held her hand out to grab the Seal. "You want your precious Seal!" 

Baba instantaneously let go of Haku and glared at Chihiro. It shrieked at Chihiro and she tried to make an equal sound back. She mocked the creature for as long as she could. But as soon as Baba started moving in, she saw Haku still on the ground, struggling.

Haku looked up at what was happening, he saw the monster closing in on her, so he tried even harder to get up.

Chihiro then grabbed the Seal and ran across the room, chanting protection spells on herself. But nothing could be stopped. The creature charged.

"Chihiro!" Haku screamed, as he finally found the strength to get up and going again.

Chihiro turned around and outstretched her hands to enforce a protective barrier. Being a beginner with magic, it was no use. The beast sunk his fangs onto her back, renewing the old wound he gave her, and making it much deeper. Chihiro screamed out in pain. As the monster slowly backed up, its fangs dripping of blood, it shrieked loudly and caused Chihiro even more pain.

Suddenly the monster was thrown back into the other side of the room. Haku had used one of his telekinetic abilities for it and didn't hold back. He ran to Chihiro's side, while the monster was still stuck under some rubble.

* * *

"It has been done!" Yubaba laughed insanely, as she and Rio were in the middle of a battle. 

Rio looked around the room, trying to think of what she was talking about.

"You still haven't figured it out? The Golden Seal has a protective curse. In order for me to attain its great powers, I needed someone to take the curse from it, so that I may acquire it without problem. That's what Rin was planning to do it."

"That's a lie!" Said Rio, in a dog language.

"Go ahead, don't believe me. But if that human girl dies, then that's really too bad." Yubaba said, still laughing.

"What did you say? Witch!" Rio started to get angry at her words. He could sense Chihiro's life force declining but he had to stop Yubaba. "If you want that Seal, You'll have to come through me!"

"As you wish…" Yubaba snickered.

* * *

In silence, Haku walked up to Chihiro's body. He got on his knees and put his hand close to her cheek. She smiled up at him as he moved his hand quickly away. 

"Haku…I knew you were good…" She said, as she closed her eyes.

"Chihiro…I wanted…um…" Haku started to turn red. "Please…you should of left when I told you to."

"I always knew it…you were…ugh…" Chihiro let go. Her body lay motionless, without a sign of life.

Haku slowly caressed her face and her hair. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. Still no sign of any life was shown. He moved his other hand slowly to her heart. Feeling as though he had violated her he quickly moved it away, but then realized it wasn't beating. Haku then tried to hear her heart beat again.

He slowly moved his on her chest and put his ear against it. He couldn't hear anything.

His eyes widened. He felt a piercing emptiness and inexplicable pain consume his stomach. He felt sick…and his heart was broken.

"…No…Chihiro…you can't…CHIHIRO!" Haku screamed as loud as his lungs would let him, so all could hear his pain. Nothing in his life had ever him hurt as much as this.

* * *

OK! Sorry if this chapter was boring, long, and made no sense, I was in a really big hurry to finish it and my bro challenged me to finish in 17 chapters which is not gonna happen. No way in this world…anyway, I apologize but I had to get this thing up and I had to end the chapter with Chihiro's death, or her "death." You can't be too sure now can you? 

_Reviews Corner: _

**Tippy-chan: **so glad you like! Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and your story aint a bad piece of work either-keep writing gurl!

**Samsonite:** Thanks for reviewing! Let me know what you think later on of it. And yeah, Haku was a jerk, lol. But that's all part of the story, you know.

**Fatlazicat: **Dawg, go get yourself some help. Even if I did approve of gays (I'm a Christian so I don't, sorry), it would still be sick. Dude, that's like incest! Eww…nasty…no offense to you…just, go get some help ok? Oh, by the way, thanks for reviewing. Have a nice day.

**Paxton V. French: **Hello! Thank you so much for reviewing. Hope you do so again! Merci! (in thick French accent) haha, just messin.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Remember to review this chapter too! Yay!


	17. Metamorphosis

Sorry about that last chapter! If you saw some mistakes that was to be expected because I got a little too lazy to even bother editing. Now here's the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be better then the last one. But first, Reviews Corner!

**Samsonite: **Thank you! And here is your much-anticipated chapter my friend!

**Sad4ngel: **That's why I had to end with her death! To keep you guys on your toes! Enjoy this next chapter, and thanks for reviewing!

**Miss Lady Marauder: **WOW…I have a number one fan…well, I hope you're enjoying my story so far. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chelsea: **Your back! Thanks for coming and reviewing!

**Fatlazicat: **A gay jacket? WOW…well, thanks for reviewing again.

**MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR: **Don't worry! Everything is going to be okay! I promise. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sakura-no-hana-hoshi: **Thanks for reviewing! And all questions you may have will be answered in due time. I can't spoil the story now can I?

**The Griminus:** Fluff is on the way! Thanks for reviewing!

Many thanks to you reviewers incase I didn't thank you already! And for those of you who just read and don't review, I'm sending my bold black letters on you! **Who's my next target? **(Swings crowbar) Calm down! I was just kidding! **Oh, ok. Sorry…please continue! **Thank you…

_Disclaimer: _I don't own it. But i do got it on VHS. Its a great movie-ya'all should see it. And if you've already seen it, watch it again._  
_

_

* * *

_  
Rin gasped at the picture she saw. Haku had rested his head on Chihiro's chest, but he was detecting no life. Naturally, Rin thought the worst, but didn't want to give up so easily, for Rio was in a battle as well.

"I figured it out!" Kuja exclaimed.

"What? What did you find out?" Rin asked anxiously. "Hurry! Chihiro is unconscious!"

"Ok! What we need to do is this…"

* * *

Haku stared at the body before him. His once stoic and irate demeanor had turned to shame and deep emotion. As he contemplated all that had happened between him and Chihiro, Baba was breaking out of the stone imprisonment that capsized on him earlier. Haku, noticing the beast trying to slither its way out, stood up and looked down to Chihiro's seemingly lifeless body. 

The monster slithered out completely and targeted its next prey: Haku. Baba's teeth were still stained and dripping with Chihiro's precious blood. Haku saw this out of the corner of his eye and became angry.

He turned his head towards the beast, with his body still, his head tilted slightly upwards, and his fists at his sides. Haku manifested all his energy, focused his mind, and put his anger to good use instead of letting it hinder his fighting performance.

While glaring violently at the beast that killed his beloved, Haku noticed a small surge of weird energy deep inside himself. It was struggling to let go and be free from its bondage, but, for some reason, was stuck. Haku, recognizing it as an old aura he felt many times during training but had subdued it for its weak and primitive-like strength, embraced it. He never felt comfortable with the strange aura but had now set it free. He let the energy inside go and felt himself succumb to it.

Haku closed his eyes and elevated into the air as he was being locked inside a strange black orb of some kind. It was like Rio's black orb but contained no writings of any sort.

Baba saw this strange phenomenon and was stifled. He did not move until the transformation was complete.

The orb grew into a larger size rapidly and then shot out beams of light in every direction. Baba shielded his eyes with his wings and screeched at this, becoming slightly frightened.

And when the bright lights had stopped radiating, and the orb had completely disappeared, the transformation was complete.

Calm, confident, strong, and free was Haku. He was liberated. With his shining white-silver scales, his long snake-like body, river-green mane, and bright jade eyes, he had become a dragon.

Haku, now in dragon form, descended to meet his opponent. Baba, though frightened, became even more vicious then before. He screeched out his battle cry and charged towards Haku. Haku then growled loudly at the beast and snapped his jaws onto Baba's head. Baba shrieked louder than he had before and echoes of his pain were spread throughout the ruins.

* * *

"That's it Rin!" Kuja said with excitement. Rin gave him a weak smile. 

"We need to hurry now if we want this plan to work." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Kuja said, as he turned towards the machines. "Now, are you sure you know what to do?"

"Positive. Let's start now."

"Ok. Ready…push that button over there…and I'll pull this lever…and…now!" Kuja and Rin had pushed a series of buttons and then pulled a lever to activate some sort of mechanism installed into the old ruins.

Having pulled a lever, Kuja and Rin started to hear sirens. They then quickly started to activate all the exits and entrances in the ruins so that all paths would open.

* * *

Haku ignored the sirens echoing everywhere. He was blatantly harming Baba more than was required. With Baba's head in his jaws, Haku jerked it towards the wall. After the beast landed on the floor, Haku noticed it still moving so he dashed and stomped on it repeatedly. 

"I shall end your misery, No Face…" Haku said, in his dragon language.

The dragon then tore off the beast's head from the rest of his body and finished the job. Baba was dead. The dragon then walked to Chihiro and stared at her. Hearing the sirens grow louder and the words: "Warning. Self-Destruct Sequence has been activated. Please leave in ten minutes counting…"

As the sirens rang, Haku used his tail to place Chihiro on his back. And carefully doing so, he then dodged few chunks of collapsing rocks and headed up into a hole in the ceiling made by the collapses of architecture.

* * *

"You think Haku got the message?" Rin asked. 

"Haku's smart, he'll be able to get out." Kuja answered. "Rio is the only one I'm worried about. He's fighting with Yubaba and will more then likely have to escape the battle."

"I just hope destroying the ruins will get rid of Baba for good. Even though I already think Haku has the upper hand on that battle…"

The two had escaped the ruins in no time since they opened all routes available. Now all they could do was wait for Rio, Haku, and Chihiro to escape the building before it explodes.

"Shouldn't we move? If the place is gonna blow we should probably run, you know?" Kuja remarked.

"Not until they escape! I'm not leaving until I see Chihiro." Rin said. She felt a little guilty about her being cursed and all. Plus she was worried to death because of the blow she took from Baba.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a dragon broke out from the ceiling of the ruins and headed down towards Rin and Kuja.

As it descended, Rin saw Chihiro resting on Haku's back but being held down tight by his long tail. After landing on the ground, Rin ran towards Chihiro and grabbed her motionless body.

"Chihiro!" She gasped.

"Haku, I think Rio is still stuck in there with Yubaba! They're battling right now! Can't you help them? There's about five or four minutes left! We can take Chihiro out of here in time." Kuja said.

Haku nodded ok, reluctantly stopped his gaze on Chihiro and then left. By the time they reached the gate, the ground was quaking due to the impending explosion, which took place just after they reached the other side of the gate.

"Oh no…Kuja! She's not breathing at all…she's gone!" Rin started to cry. She had lost the only friend she had ever had in a long time, and was shocked to even believe that something like this could happen.

"She's fine! It'll be ok. I promise." Kuja reassured her, hoping Zeniba would have an answer to this problem.

"How can you be so sure? I mean, look at her!" Rin said. Kuja looked at the body lying on the ground next to Rin.

"There has to be a way…" He said.

"She's been cursed Kuja! I don't even know if there's a way to break that seal!"

Kuja frowned and stared into the sky over the rubble. The ruins had been totally destroyed and nothing was left. At this, Kuja began to worry if Haku or Rio had made it.

Contemplating on what to do, Kuja noticed Haku descending in his normal body. As he came down, Rin stood up and said, "Where is Rio?"

Haku frowned. "I don't know. Yubaba's not even there either. I think they both escaped."

"What should we do now?" Rin asked. "We need to get Chihiro's wounds taken care of; and on top of that she's cursed. Yubaba will be looking for the Seal anytime now."

Haku raised an eyebrow and then turned his gaze towards Chihiro. "Rin…do you know of a way to talk to someone far away from where you are?" Haku asked.

"Yes…it's called the telephone." Rin said blatantly.

"Zeniba doesn't have one. I meant in forms of magic." Haku said.

"You can go to the shrine on the outskirts of town." Rin answered.

Haku then elevated in the air and was about to turn dragon. "There's no time to waste! Take her to a hospital as quickly as you can. As for me, I will find a way to break the curse and return as soon as I can. When I return, I want you to call me so I know where you are."

"How will we know you've arrived?" Kuja asked.

"Oh, you'll know." That said, Haku then transformed into a dragon. Then he left to find the shrine. In aerial view he could see everything so he found it quickly.

Though he left abruptly, and showed no sign of affection towards Chihiro other than the parting stare he gave her, all that went through his mind was Chihiro. Her name was written in every wall and corner of his mind. He had feelings for her before but had suppressed them because he didn't want to seem weak. He was all too concerned for her well being to even worry about his pride now, though.

As he was reaching the shrine, he noticed it to be small, wooden, and serene. Upon entering he encountered a fountain in the middle of the room. The shrine was basically a large room with a fountain…besides the door in the north end that led to a tiny room with a statue of a god. That room was used for prayer. Its walls were a purple color, while the bigger room had an aqua green color on its walls, giving it a sense of being underwater.

Exiting from the prayer room, a short frog spirit came out and noticed Haku looking around.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" Asked the frog spirit.

"I'd like to talk to somebody far away from here and I was told I could if I came here." Haku said.

"I'm sorry. We're closed today."

"Please, sir…" Haku said.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it." Said the frog, unaware that Haku had an anger management problem and was not to be crossed at times such as this.

"No! Please it's urgent! A life is hanging by a thread and I don't want to lose that life!" Haku said earnestly. He didn't want Chihiro to die just because of him. After all the pain and torture he caused her, he just couldn't see her life go without telling her how he really felt.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you use the fountain." The frog said, more persistently this time. But by the time those words slipped out of the frog spirit's lips, Haku grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up off the ground. The frog gasped for air and saw Haku raise his free hand to punch him. Alarmed by the young man's strength, he gave up.

"Ok! Ok! Go ahead! Just…ugh …let go…of me!" The frog struggled for air and inhaled deeply as soon as Haku let him drop to the floor.

"Smart frog. Don't ever mess with a river spirit. No how do I use this thing?" Haku said. He wasn't going to let anything stop him from saving his Chihiro. Not even Yubaba could stop him, if he was to face her in battle that is. But that would never happen…or would it?

* * *

Ok! I'm now going back to making shorter chapters! Stopping only when I please…I know this may take more time but I write better like that and this way you guys don't have to waste so much time reading-and it keeps you on your toes! I like to keep you in suspense…heeheehee…anyway!

Remember to read and review! Otherwise…I'll send my big bold letters on you…**zzzzz, huh? Wha happen? **Hmmm…I guess not…oh well. Just REVIEW the story, man. I need some feedback.


	18. A Battle Ensues

**Reviews:**

**LadyRainStarDragon: **It's ok. I've been busy too.

**Chelsea: **Your welcome! And thanks. This story started out as just a few ideas and now I've been able to put so many themes and evolve it into something great. Hope you like the story, as I will be finishing soon.

**Samsonite: **Cool. I was born in around Arecibo (that's in PR). And don't worry everything will be ok with Chihiro. I mean if you haven't noticed, this isn't a tragedy. It's a romance/general. So don't worry.

**Ookami no Anubis:** Ah! Another FF fan! Glad to meet you. (I have FF8 and 10.) Thanks for reviewing!

**Sakura-no-hana-hoshi: **Thanks! And yes there is a happy ending!

**jeca: **Thanks…but by the time you get to this chapter I'll be done the whole story! I'll be done editing too probably.

**Miss Lady Marauder:** Is this update soon enough for you? Because I can get really busy sometimes, what with schoolwork and all. Thanks for reviewing though.

**strawberries and napkins: **That was smooth…anyway, many thanks for reviewing!

As for everyone else, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

"To make the fountain work, you need to place your index finger on the water and say the name of whom you wish to reach." The frog gave Haku instructions on how to use the communication device. Haku was a little familiar with these types of devices. They had been invented a few years ago.

As soon as Zeniba's name was spoken, an apparition appeared over the fountain. It then took the form of Zeniba.

"Hmm? What's this?" Zeniba said, a bit confused. "Ah! Haku! You called me here?"

"Yes my mistress." Haku bowed. "I need your help."

"Well, no need to tell me. I know what troubles you and there is nothing I can do."

"But Chihiro is going to die!" Haku said. "We need to do something."

"Well…there is a way. But as I said, I cannot help you. This task is appointed to you Haku. Only you can save her now."

"Tell me what I must do."

"Destroy Yubaba. You have killed Baba already, which means that the new owner of the Golden Seal must be killed in order to regain Chihiro's life."

"How did she get the Seal? I could have sworn Chihiro had it…"

"Yes…" Zeniba started. "But Yubaba took the Seal right under your nose. Rio may be battling as we speak now. I can sense his energy as well as Yubaba's to the south of your location. It cannot be far…"

"What do I do with the Seal?" Haku asked.

"Return it to the Ruins. Although they are broken, you can still take it back to the site. All you have to do is throw it into the rubble."

"Thank you, Zeniba."

"Your welcome Haku." She smiled. "Now hurry."

In an instant, Haku left and took off in dragon form. Sensing Rio and Yubaba's energies, he knew it wouldn't be long now before he found them.

Far south from Haku, there was a castle. It was a nice mansion actually. It was large and garishly decorated. Most of the ornaments and items inside were a bit tacky though. Yubaba had a lot of money and was not the type to be humble about it. She liked showing off her jewelry, as well as spoiling herself to death.

When night had fallen upon the castle, there was total silence. Nothing stirred in her mansion. They only thing that could be heard was the sound of Yubaba's cackling, and Rio's pain.

"You know, it would have been better if you just gave up boy. There is nothing you or any of your friends could have done to defeat me, or get the Golden Seal." Said Yubaba.

"You're…wrong…" Rio struggled to let his words out but was having a hard time. He was chained to the wall and could barely move, much less fight. He had been driven to unconsciousness and returned back to his normal form. And without his staff, he could not become a Cerberus again. Yubaba had stored the staff far off from his reach in the dungeon somewhere.

"Oh? And how do you intend to stop me now?" She said, still laughing at Rio.

Rio said nothing. He just continued to stare at the floor, his bangs shadowing his eyes so you could not see them.

"That's what I thought. A dog spirit like you could never defeat me." She said confidently.

"Maybe not, but dragon could." Rio said under his breath. Yubaba raised and eyebrow and scowled at him. She then felt a presence come near the castle.

"Well, well, well. It appears your friend is here to rescue you. That dragon could not hope to defeat me though." With that, Yubaba left to face the dragon waiting at her door.

Outside, Haku was waiting patiently for the witch to appear. By now his heart was filled with mixed emotions. He was worried for his friend, he was confident in his new power, he was extremely angry at Baba, hated Yubaba, he was sad about his mother, he was terrified for Chihiro's well-being, and happy that he had found love. Of course, the main emotion being brought about was his anger and hatred. He would use them well in this battle.

Being tormented at the soul and eager to bite something, mainly Yubaba, Haku lashed his tail on the building.

"I know, I know…can't you be patient?" Said the witch. She was not alarmed by Haku's increase in power, confidence, and mental stability. She had a few tricks up her sleeve, too…

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed my story and still continue to do so. I'm so sorry this Chapter took so long to get up but I've been really busy with school and whatnot. I also went to Europe on a school trip. I was gone for like 13 days over there…I suffered some serious jet lag but…it was worth it! Paris and London were beautiful! As well as some other places…but anyways…please read and review. I'll try to get back on track with my stories. I'm sorry this one was so short but I'll try to make the next one longer! Chao! 


	19. Final Fight

Thanks to everyone for their reviews and support! I hope you like this new chapter.

* * *

"Oh…I am so sorry Chihiro…" Lin murmured. Kuja looked at her lifeless body and wondered if she was really alive. "Kuja, what did the healers say?" Lin looked at him. Worries filled her eyes. 

"It's hard to say, really. Some said she was dead. Some said she was hanging by a thread. Some even said she would be alright."

"But, which is right?" Lin glanced at Chihiro, still feeling guilty for even thinking of risking her life for a "precious" treasure.

"Well," He started, "I think she is still alive."

Lin stared down at the floor. "Then…we still have a chance don't we?" A small, feeble smile crept up on Lin's face.

"Yeah…" Kuja smiled back. "I guess we do. Are you ok?"

Lin looked into his eyes and nodded. "I think everything is going to be alright." She said. She seemed assured at first but then a look of despair suddenly swept all over her face. She turned around so Kuja wouldn't see but before she could, he grabbed her and pulled her in to an embrace. He did see her expression, and couldn't help but comfort her.

"Kuja?" She said.

"Shh." Kuja held her tighter. "Just hold on a little longer. Haku will pull through for Chihiro. I know it." At that Lin let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort and warmth Kuja gave her.

* * *

Yubaba glared at the white dragon. "What do you want, Haku?" She asked, knowing exactly what he wanted: revenge. 

Haku growled loudly and glared back at Yubaba. "Give me back the Golden Seal you witch!" Said Haku in his dragon language.

"The Golden Seal! So now you want its power…I thought it was for revenge, but I guess I was wrong." She answered. She understood what he said perfectly, despite his incessant roaring.

"Witch…you know nothing!" With that, Haku charged towards Yubaba with his teeth clenched and ready to bite off something (namely Yubaba's head).

"Oops…" She said as she dodged the attack. "I guess we're not as skilled as we thought we were, eh, Haku?" Yubaba began to cackle.

Haku stole the opportunity and used his tail to trip her. She jumped up, dodged the attack, quickly formed an energy ball, and threw it at Haku's belly. He saw it coming so he moved his snake-like body out of the way. Then he tumbled to the floor, looking vulnerable, but as soon as Yubaba came in range to do her own attack, Haku came out of his tumble quicker then the blink of an eye and scratched her face.

"Ahh! You monster!" Yubaba jumped back and popped a mirror up from her magic. She looked at herself in the mirror and shrieked. "Oh my face! My beautiful face! How could you do something so horrible to me?"

Haku had scratched her right between the eyes, causing the mole she had there to open and bleed.

_Ewww...should have aimed for her eye instead..._ Thought Haku.

"That's it! You are going to pay you dirty SPEC!" Yubaba's hair started to stand up and go crazy. It came alive, kind of like a medusa's hair would. Fire shot out from her mouth, and her eyes rolled back.

Haku didn't flinch. He simply stood his ground and waited, unafraid. She charged.

* * *

"So what did they say now?" Lin asked. Kuja shook his head and looked as if he was about to cry. 

"Please tell me!" She implored. He looked the other way. Lin then grabbed his collar and shook him. "Tell me!"

"She's alive Lin!" He said.

"She is? But then why…what's wrong?" She asked, letting go.

"They've just confirmed she's alive. They've done the best they could, but…she's not going to last very long."

Lin backed away from Kuja and mumbled to herself, "Haku…please hurry…"

* * *

_Huh? Why am I…over here? _Thought Haku. He found himself on an island. The sand was white, but the sea was black. The sky was black, too. He didn't know where he was. He was in his dragon form still, but felt weak. He dizzily looked around and found one tree on the entire island. The island was pretty small, but big enough to have a decent fight. 

"Yubaba! Where are you! Show yourself you witch!" Haku growled.

"Aww…you miss me already!" Said a distant voice, which was followed by loud cackling. "You got guts Dragon. I'll give you that. But you will never be able to defeat me."

Suddenly, a large black crow appeared. It was commonly known as the Yu-bird but it was much bigger in size, which meant that Yubaba had grown at least fifty feet in the past three minutes. She had used some sort of morphing magic, that much was clear to Haku, but he was still wondering how he got to some desolate island. What type of magic was this?

"Not impressed." Haku lied. He wasn't all that impressed but still skeptical as to how she did it.

"You will be." Said the witch.

* * *

"My staff!" Rio exclaimed. "But how to get to it…" 

Still stuck in chains, Rio was desperate to help Haku in the battle. He located his staff on the far end of the dungeon, which was almost twenty feet away.

"Staff! To my hand!" Rio commanded. This usually worked but it turned out he didn't have enough power left to get it. "Ugh! I'll have to wait a little more before I can store enough strength to get it. Darn these chains! Oh, Haku...please be careful…she's not as she seems…she's more dangerous a foe then I've encountered before…"

* * *

The scar glowed red on the oversized bird's face. It gave Haku an even stronger feeling of hunger for the witch's death. Yes, he did want revenge, but he also wanted his "spec" back. Yubaba could hear his growling and could sense his yearning for her bloodshed. 

"Well…let's cut to the chase then shall we? I can bet you aren't in the mood for much talking." The bird revealed its mouth and gave an exaggerated smirk. "Well neither am I!"

With that, Yubaba, in her giant bird form, spread out her wings and started a tornado. She flapped her wings harder, hoping to encage the dragon in the strong winds. The dragon charged inside the tornado willingly and showed no fear. He came through the other side of the vortex and faced Yubaba head on. He then formed a circle with his body. In the middle of the circle was a gleam of energy, which in no time was pulled into Yubaba's face and blew up. The giant fell back and Haku got ready for the counter attack.

"You think those tricks work on me?" Said the giant. "None can ever defeat me!" With that, the Yubaba stood back up and powered up. Her bird eyes rolled back, her feathers blew everywhere, and with one word, she unleashed a deadly wave of energy.

"…Die…"

With that huge ball of energy, Haku was engulfed and could not block or escape it. It seemed to have claimed his life. But he does not die yet.

"Feel my wrath dragon…even with your new powers, you are still no match for me." Yubaba's cackling began again, but strangely enough, it did not come from the bird's mouth. It came from the bird all right but not from its mouth. Yubaba seemed to be inside the bird, controlling its every movement.

After the blast, Haku had fallen on the island. He could not hold his dragon form after such an attack so he had changed back. He had bruises and cuts all over his body and he was greatly weakened. Struggling to stand up, Haku faced his enemy.

"Fool…" Yubaba glared at Haku and brought out a large foot. Being weak and unable to move quickly, Haku got stuck under her large bird feet. He struggled to move and could barely even breathe.

"You were a fool to think you could defeat me. You are nothing more then a spec. A harmless little spec! You think you have gotten strong? Let me tell you! You are weak! You have no fire, no strength, and no power!" Yubaba drove her foot in deeper, causing Haku to gasp even more for air. "What's it feel like to realize that after all these years, you were still not able to surpass your father in strength?" Yubaba glared down at the struggling young man. He could've spoken if he wanted to but didn't. And she could tell.

"What's it like! Your mother is dead and you have nothing left but an ignorant father!" Still no avail in stirring him up did she find.

"And that spec…what about her? She should be dead by now. No more slave to order around huh?" Yubaba smirked but then frowned after not getting his full attention. "Tell me you fool!" She said as she crushed Haku harder and began to make a hole on the earth.

"What does it feel like? Let your last words be memorable!" Haku breathed harder and struggled for more air as she continued to crush him.

"…Chi…" He whispered softly.

"Oh…I see. So is it that girl that stirs you so? Well maybe I can help you with that. She is in awful pain and agony and will die from the curse soon enough. But of course, there's nothing you can do to save her now." Yubaba smirked and crushed him even more.

"Whoops! I guess I just crushed a few of your bones!" She began to cackle even more. Haku was fading off. He couldn't keep going. His strength was failing him. His eyes finally closed, and his spirit was getting ready to leave.

Yubaba grunted and let out a loud, mad laugh. She was crazy.

"This is great. She would have lived you know. I guess I can take that human girl with me. She proved to be quite a tough little seed. That spec should make a good assistant for me…or better yet, I can turn her into a pig and eat her for dinner!" Yubaba started to laugh again. "Oh! I almost forgot she was dying…oh what a terrible tragedy…"

"Shut UP!" Haku's eyes forced to open. "She's not just a spec! She's mine! And if you do anything to her…you'll…" Haku clenched his teeth and felt a force inside him just waiting to break out. It made his heart beat faster and faster until he could take it no more.

"…CHI…CHIHIRO!" Haku screamed at the top of his lungs and felt his body burning. Yubaba was totally taken by surprise as his eyes started to glow a bright white color. It seemed as is if his very soul was crawling out of its domain, from deep within his body, and unleashing its power.

The bright light that came from Haku soon engulfed the two fighters, sending them back to the Spirit World.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I made it longer then the last one at least. Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm am so glad you all like my story and all I can say is that I really didn't expect to get so many fans who are dying for me to update. I didn't put a reviews corner up cause I wanted to get this up as soon as I could, and with school getting so much harder for me, I don't have as much time as I did before. So it may take like two weeks for me to update each chapter. 

Oh, and whoever asked me this, yes I am Puerto Rican. I was born there, I have it in my blood, and I can even speak some Spanish. Just so you know…and the next chapter may take a while. My creative juices have to start flowing again so be patient. But I promise you I will try very hard to get the next chapter as soon as I can!

Remember to Read and Review!


	20. Soul Within

OMG! You like me! (Breaks out into tears) You really like me! Thank you so much! I can't believe my first story put on this website is getting such good feedback. I thank everyone who's been reviewing, for without those reviews, I would have no reason to continue. Special thanks to EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER!

**animefanatic13: **I know her name sounds like "Lin" or "Lynn", whichever you prefer, but the right way to spell her name is "Rin." It's because her name is Japanese. They always pronounce the "R" like an "L" for some odd reason. So, I'd rather spell it the right way.

Well, I wrote more and updated just like you guys asked. Thank you for all the great compliments and I hope you like this new chapter.

* * *

Running…running…running…running off into the distance. A small child ran through a street. She forced herself to cross the wide pavement of danger. Her red ball sat in the middle of the road, and if she did not get it soon, it would in no time become flat. The little girl crossed, grabbed the ball, and waddled back to the sidewalk. 

"Chihiro!" Yelled a concerned mother. "You know you're not supposed to cross the street by yourself! What if a car came by and hit you!"

Chihiro stood silently and let her mother stare into her dark orbs. The child said nothing, and the mother pulled her into an embrace. She squeezed her daughter tightly and closed her eyes. She whispered to her, "I don't want to lose you…"

_I don't want to lose you…_Chihiro heard the voice of her mother trail off into her head.

_I don't want to lose you…_Once again, the same words echoed in her mind.

Chihiro's eyes tensed up. She closed them tighter, and she clenched her teeth. Sweat rolled down her face. And all she could hear were the same words until…

_I won't lose you Chihiro…CHI…CHIHIRO! _Haku's voice rang clear in her brain.

"No!" Her eyes clicked open and she sat up as quick as a flash. "Huh?" She looked around her and wondered where she was. "Why am I here?" She looked down at herself and realized she was in a hospital.

Suddenly, Rin and Kuja burst out from the door, several nurses begging them not to intrude and trying to hold them back.

"Chihiro! You're alive!" exclaimed Rin.

"Are you ok! We heard you screaming! What's wrong!" Kuja said.

"Um…nothing. I'm fine. Infact, I feel great. What's going on?" She asked.

"Don't you remember? Baba attacked you and you were put under the Golden Seal's Curse." Rin said.

"Yes, I remember faintly…now that you mention that. But where is Rio? And where is Haku?" Chihiro asked.

"Rio and Haku aren't here right now…" Kuja said.

"But they should be here at any moment." Lin said hopefully. Then she smiled at Chihiro.

"Haku went to break the Curse. He did it to save you." Lin said, giving her a big hug of relief.

"The only problem is that he is still fighting Yubaba." Interjected Rio.

"Rio?" The three said at the same time.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were fighting Yubaba." Kuja said.

Rio entered through the door and made his way through the two nurses, who were still waiting for them to leave. But they soon gave up and left, leaving one nurse to supervise them.

"Zeniba told Haku that the only way to break the curse is to kill Yubaba and take the Golden Seal back to the ruins. That is a complete lie." Rio said

* * *

Yubaba shivered in fear. She trembled at the very sight of him. _Who is that man? Or…what is he?_ She thought to herself.

Haku lay face down on the ground. The strange aura was still about him. Yubaba could sense it all too well. Being in her normal form again, the witch knew she could not fight with him now at all. She tossed the Golden Seal on the ground and started to walk away slowly. She was back home safely, but she didn't want to cross with Haku ever again. Where could she hide?

Haku's soul was moving about his body. It was as if it had a mind of its own. It forced Haku to move his arms and hands, and begin to get up. He slowly anchored his limbs and started to push himself up. Yubaba saw him move and her body started shaking. She saw his face looking straight at the ground and his hair shadowing over his eyes, but she felt as if he was looking right at her.

Haku stood up completely and started to sway his body a little bit. He looked straight down at the ground and seemed like a zombie, but in less then a second he was staring into the face of Yubaba. His eyes glowed a bright white, and his soul wavered from every angle. One would think he were dizzy or had double vision if he saw him then. Yubaba began to breathe loudly and nervously.

Haku stared straight into Yubaba's eyes. His gaze immobilized the witch. As Haku began to clench his fists, his moving soul began to calm itself and settle back into his body. With fists at his side, and a cold look on his face, he began to speak.

"_CHIHIRO…_"

The iron tones of his soul, along with his own anxious voice, intertwined together. Two voices could be heard speaking simultaneously. One was angry and enraged; the other was in anguish and unfathomable heartache.

She thought quickly and disappeared. She was relieved she had just enough magic strength to do that spell. It saved her life. Or so she thought it did. For Haku didn't have much more magic left to use either.

"YOU WILL SUFFER AFTER I RETURN THIS TOKEN…" Haku said as he held his hand out in front of him, and the Golden Seal rose to his hand magically.

With that, Haku flew by spell and returned the Seal to the ruins. He threw the item into the rubble just as he was told. Now all that was left was to kill the witch. So he turned towards the South and started to sense energy. He descended to the ground and thought for a moment. He suddenly felt great fatigue and his eyes went back to their normal jade color instead of the glowing white. Suddenly, a soul returned to its deep caverns and presided into its usual spot from deep with Haku's body.

"Why am I here?" Haku said as he fell on his knees. He looked at the dirt and grabbed a handful. As his whole body trembled and fought for stability, he let go of the brown sand and watched it rain down from his hand and onto the ground again.

Having lost part of his memory, and unable to recall all that had happened when he had been "possessed", Haku noticed he was at the ruins.

"The ruins…does this mean I beat her?" Haku asked himself. But unsure of all that was going on, he let his body fall back onto the ground and rest. He didn't know where to go next. Then he saw a necklace hanging about his neck and shifted to the side. He grabbed the golden tree in his hand and stared at it.

"Mother…If I could see you now…" Haku began but stopped. He saw the willow shine. It suddenly calmed all his fears and worries, and it sent him to a rest right after he said, "If I could see you now you would tell me that everything is going to be ok. Thank you mother. I love you and miss you so."

He slowly closed his eyes, let his arms fall to his sides, and succumb to his lethargy.

* * *

Well…I don't know if this was long enough for you guys but we're almost to the end and the fluff will be coming soon. And if you weren't at the edge of your seat for fluff and wasn't even thinking about it, just forget it about it again…anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. 

Please read and review!


	21. The End

Well…this is the last chapter guys. Hope you enjoy it. I would just like to thank you all for your support and reviews. And now here's my last chappie…I think I might stop writing after this…sike! I'll try to keep writing but it'll probably be one-shots or poems. Well, here goes the chapter. Please remember to read and review!

* * *

"So you escaped?" Asked Zeniba.

"Yes. I had a hard time, though." Answered Rio. "But I've been meaning to ask you something about Yubaba."

"She is still alive I'm afraid." Zeniba said.

_She is still alive? Wait, what's going on here?_ Haku's thoughts ran as he heard distant voices but could not see. All was dark until he opened his eyes. It all seemed strange. One moment he was unconscious in front of the ruins, now he was in his room, awake and aware. Maybe he wasn't totally awake, but he could hear the voices and ascertain the situation.

"I thought Haku finished him off." Kuja joined in the conversation.

"Me too." Rin said, nodding at Zeniba."

Haku was stirred finally from his bed. He forced himself out of bed and began to walk towards the door.

"Chihiro's alive so that means Yubaba must be dead, right" Rin said.

Haku stopped midway.

"Yes, but the death of Yubaba is not what would have saved Chihiro anyway." Zeniba said.

"Then it must have been returning the Seal to the ruins that broke the curse!" Rio interjected.

"Not exactly…"Zeniba smiled widely, for she knew what broke the curse.

"Then tell us!" Said Rin, Rio, and Kuja all at once.

Haku listened very carefully.

"I told Haku all those things so that he could break the curse. If I told him how to really break it, it wouldn't have worked."

"So you had to lie? Then tell us what really broke the curse." Rin said.

Zeniba smiled again, took a sip of her tea, and answered, "Only true love can break the seal."

Haku stood there, almost to the door. His mouth dropped. Chihiro was alive. His relief and joy was so great it just could not be expressed.

* * *

Chihiro walked towards the stand and faced Orrick yet again. The leader of the mighty Spirit Council was going to read her fate. 

Uncertainty and worry filled Chihiro up. She was not too confident about how the Council would react. The laws clearly stated that she had to die. It was either that or getting her memory erased. There were problems with that technique though. She could forget every memory she ever had, remember everything that had happened later on, or have some weird powers added to her body. She already knew how to control her energy and throw energy balls though anyway.

"You, Chihiro, are to never speak of Spirit World again." Orrick said with a big smile.

"But Sir! She is a human she cannot be trusted!"

"Zakotso! She has defeated the Leviathan, helped in Haku's quest, and has already gone through enough as it is!"

"Does this mean I can go home?" Chihiro interjected.

Sasha smiled at her and said, "Of course honey. I'll escort you out the door."

* * *

"Speaking of Chihiro, shouldn't we wake up Haku? I mean, we got to let them say good bye." Rin asked. 

"Hmm…" Zeniba thought for moment. "She's outside. Actually, she's almost out of the forest. She had to leave in a hurry anyway though because the Council wanted her to get out a.s.a.p."

Haku ran out of his room in a flash and out the door, leaving his friends with confused looks on their faces. After he went out the door though, they knew what was going to happen.

* * *

Chihiro walked through the forest. She was glad that she could return home but it made her sad to say good-bye to her good friends. She would have said good-bye to Haku but he was still recovering and she didn't have time. 

As she walked down the pathway and came near to the end, she felt something behind her. It was like the first time she came into the forest. Something was behind her and she didn't know what. She looked back and nothing was behind her. She kept walking and felt it a second time.

She looked around but didn't see anyone. She thought for a moment and suddenly a smile crept over her face. She stood still and waited for the feeling to return. The feeling of some one following her came back. A presence was coming closer to her. As soon as it stood directly behind her, she turned around to face it.

"Hey, Spec." Haku said.

"Hello…" Chihiro said. He stood there just staring at him for a moment, figuring out what he could say to her but he didn't know what to say at all. What could he say?

"Haku?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…"

Haku smiled at her and stepped closer. "No. _Thank_ _you._"

Chihiro smiled back. She couldn't help but jump into his arms and squeeze him tightly. Surprised, Haku almost choked and he fell back to a tree.

"Oh Haku!" She smiled brightly and couldn't contain her mirth. He turned red and let his back rest against the tree.

"I'm sorry Chihiro. I'm sorry I treated you so bad." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"It's ok. As long as you're alright, I'm not upset about anything." She said as they both got up and brushed the dirt off their clothes.

"I'm going to miss you. I owe a great deal to you."

"For what?"

"For everything. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to let go of my anger."

"Hmm…I'm happy for you." Haku started to stare into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to know if you were ok. Are you?" He put his hand on her back. "You look ok…"

"I feel great. Don't worry, there's nothing left but a scar. A big a scar but nothing serious." She assured him. "And you know what else? Orrick said I could come back into the Spirit world whenever I wanted. All I have to do is keep it secret."

"Chihiro?"

"And I can go back home and come back here as much as I wish and I can still get training and…"

"Chihiro."

"And I can still…"

"Chihiro!"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wanting to tell you something for a while. I didn't realize it till now though."

"What is it?" She said. Then she gasped and said, "You love me?"

"No! Are you crazy? I just wanted you to know your zipper is down."

Chihiro turned red and zipped up her fly. "What the heck was that!" She punched him in the face and sent him back into the tree. He stood up and glared at her. She came closer and glared back at him. Suddenly, Haku grabbed her and brought her dangerously close.

Chihiro was a taken aback a little bit but was really surprised when his lips were touching hers. Her eyes blinked twice before she finally closed them and let go. After he slowly parted he said to her in a low voice, "I love you. And I'm going to make you mine."

* * *

The END! Hope you liked it! THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END…………….okay! let me stop now, LOL. But seriously, did you guys like it? Are you satisfied? Was it **good**? Be honest. 

Bye bye….


	22. Chapter 22

"So you escaped?" Asked Zeniba.

"Yes. I had a hard time, though." Answered Rio. "But I've been meaning to ask you something about Yubaba."

"She is still alive I'm afraid." Zeniba said.

_She is still alive? Wait, what's going on here?_ Haku's thoughts ran as he heard distant voices but could not see. All was dark until he opened his eyes. It all seemed strange. One moment he was unconscious in front of the ruins, now he was in his room, awake and aware. Maybe he wasn't totally awake, but he could hear the voices and ascertain the situation.

"So Haku _didn't_ kill her…this will bring problems in the future." Rio said thoughtfully.

Haku was stirred finally from his bed. He forced himself out and began to walk towards the door.

"And since Chihiro is alive, what I heard about the Seal is true?" Rio said.

Haku stopped and froze midway.

"Yes...the death of Yubaba could not have saved Chihiro anyway." Zeniba said.

"Then it must have been returning the Seal to the ruins that broke the curse." Rio said.

"Not exactly…" Zeniba smiled widely, for she knew what broke the curse.

"Then tell me…" Rio said.

Haku listened very carefully.

"I told Haku all those things so that he could break the curse. If I told him how to really break it, it wouldn't have worked."

"So you had to lie? Then what really broke the curse?" Rio said.

Zeniba smiled again, took a sip of her tea, and answered, "Only true love can break the seal."

Haku stood there, almost to the door. His mouth dropped. Chihiro was alive. In a flash, he ran out of his room and quickly dashed out the front door. Zeniba and Rio sat there, staring at the door. Suddenly, the door slammed open again with Haku breathing frantically.

"Where is Chihiro!" He said.

Zeniba smiled and answered quietly, "She is in the court. They are deciding her fate right now. You might want to hurry since you are a part of the council."

"Thank you Zeniba!" Haku said, and then quickly darted off to the courtroom.

"Your welcome." Zeniba sighed. "I think we should be leaving now too, shouldn't we?"

"But they wont let anyone but council members in." Rio said.

"That doesn't mean we can't spy." Zeniba smirked.

"Then I guess I'll just have to join you and Kuja in your antics…" Rio chuckled.

"Don't forget Rin. She and Kuja have gone ahead already so we should hurry. We might miss something."

* * *

"Do you see this? Trash! It is trash! An insignificant part of the human race! Why are we even discussing this issue? The laws clearly state…" Zakotso was at it again. 

Chihiro sat there in front of the Council. She couldn't figure out what to say. Her stomach was starting to twist and turn. Her forehead had started to perspire. She was nervous as to what her fate would be.

What if the council had decided death? Many were complaining about the human stench and didn't want her to stay in their realm. Most that complained just wanted her dead. All this made Chihiro anxious and sick.

"This human spec must be put to death!" Zakotso said, turning to the council. Many members of the council had taken sides. Most who were biased sided with Zakotso, but many were still unbiased or in Chihiro's favor.

Orrick had to take all this in consideration. If he made a false move, the council could overthrow him and set up a new leader. These were very prejudiced spirits. He did not look forward to these decisions where no matter what he chose there would be a problem.

"Now Zakotso! Calm yourself. Death is our _last_ alternative…" Orrick lowered his voice, "…a path I do mean to stay away from." He hoped maybe some sane people would understand his decision.

Zakotso grumbled at his leader and sat back down on his chair.

"I think that we should just let her go back home. It would be better that way." Sasha said.

"There's a teensy tiny problem with that, ice queen." Retorted Jean, a forest spirit. "She has seen our world! Remember the whole 'balance' issue? She can't go back without erasing her memory. And frankly, erasing memories has too many complications. It may not even work on her."

"We don't need to erase her memory!" Sasha exclaimed. "She is a trustworthy human! Besides, who is going to believe her story? Knowing how humans act, they'd just throw their heads back and laugh!" There were a couple of gasps in the room. No one had ever suggested such a thing before. Orrick had to agree with her though.

The conversation continued for a while and a decision could still not be reached. Too many spirits in the council were too biased and too cruel to let Chihiro go just like that.

"Then we must vote!" Zakotso declared. "Since there is no other way to decide of Chihiro's fate."

"But what will be the choices?" Jean asked.

"Simple," Sasha, the ice spirit said, "One is to let Chihiro go back into the human world untouched. Two, erase her memory and then put her back. Three is to let her stay here."

"Sasha! Don't try to pull that!" Zakotso yelled. "Sir Orrick, we should let the people decide the choices."

"No! Otherwise we'll only have 'kill her', 'kill her', and 'kill her' to choose from!" Sasha barked.

"Silence!" Orrick said. "I have taken this into careful consideration. We cannot be biased in our decision. Whether you hate humans or not, decide to do the right thing, and vote accordingly. Now obviously, she cannot stay here in the spirit realm, and memory erasing does not work. So we will have to make a decision between death and letting her go back to the human world. Please use your heart and do what you know is right. Don't be cruel with this young human girl. She has done nothing wrong."

That being said, Sasha handed out blank papers to the council. Everyone was silent during the voting. When they were done voting, they all came up to Sasha and handed their votes to her. Zakotso had something up his sleeve though…Sasha could tell.

Zakotso quietly walked up to Sasha and glared at her. She glared back at him, suspecting something but couldn't put her finger on it for some reason. He slipped in his vote in the box slowly. Sasha eyed him as he walked back and stuck her tongue out at him. Zakotso turned around but when he did, she turned her head to look at the box.

_Maggot ice spirit…someday I'll be ruler of the council and she'll be mopping the floors of my building…_Zakotso smirked at the thought and went back to his seat.

After Sasha counted the votes, a look of dismay came to her face. She handed Orrick the votes and he recounted them. Orrick turned pale after counting the votes over and over again. When he was sure of the numbers, he stood up and announced the results.

"By one vote, it seems, our council has decided to have Chihiro put to death." Chihiro's eyes widened and the words "put to death" hit her hard.

"NO!" Just then, doors flung open to the Council's room and there he stood.

("Yes! Haku's better!" Rin exclaimed from her hiding spot. "Shut up! You want us to get caught?" Kuja hissed. "Sorry!")

Haku breathed deeply as sweat rolled down from his face. Chihiro immediately stood up and hollered from across the room, "Haku!"

Chihiro thought for a moment as emotions started to build up within her. She suddenly came up with an idea. "Wait, Haku can vote too! He's part of the council!"

"Silence Human! Haku is late; he cannot take part anymore even if he is in the council!" Zakotso jumped from his seat in protest.

"But he was hurt!" Chihiro cried out.

"No Buts! He wasn't here as he was obligated to; therefore he should be ousted from his spot immediately. Who can depend on a dragon such as him?" Zakotso argued.

"No more Zakotso! Else I shall have _you _ousted from your position…" Orrick said.

Zakotso shut his mouth and glared at Haku. _If only I was the council's head…we'd be done with all this nonsense…_

As soon as Haku bowed to Orrick and sat down, Sasha briefed him on the situation. And obviously, Haku voted for Chihiro to live.

"Now we are at a tie…" Sasha said. "What shall we do now, Sir?" Orrick thought for a moment but was interrupted.

"Why are we still arguing about this?" Zakotso said. "We are the Great Spirit's Council. We uphold the law!" Chihiro had never seen anyone more stubborn than him in her life. "And what are we doing now? Breaking it! That's right, breaking it."

"Zakotso…I'm warning you." Orrick said. Haku cocked an eyebrow and looked around. He looked confused for a moment but then asked Sasha if all members were present. When she said yes, he knew something was wrong.

"Alright, I'll shut my mouth. But just remember that you are breaking the law." Zakotso eased back on his seat, satisfied with his own performance.

"Sir Orrick!" Haku stood from his seat. "There is an odd number of people in the council right now. There's no way we had a tie! Some one voted twice!"

Sasha realized then what was wrong. "Zakotso! You foul beast! I knew it! Sir Orrick, it was he who put in two votes! I know it!"

"There's no way you can prove that! How do we know if _you_ haven't cheated?" Zakotso questioned the ice spirit, something he shouldn't have done.

"Why?" Sasha laughed and answered, " Because whenever I lie, ice shoots out of my mouth and freezes the first thing it touches. I'm not only a spirit of ice but of truth also. My mother was an ice spirit and my father a spirit of truth.

"The only problem that I see in this room is not a human but a snake. Zakotso, I am reading your mind and I see nothing but lies! You must be ousted from your position!"

"Then so be it!" Zakotso shouted. "But you cannot just let this human go back to the human world like that…because if you do that and nothing else, then this problem will arise again. Then before you know it they'll be having their summer vacations here, and the 'balance' as we know it will deteriorate."

Orrick looked at Zakotso and knew he had a point. He thought for a second and came up with a plan.

"Spirits! No more voting. We are done with that. We are going to let the girl go, but for a price." Chihiro wasn't sure to be happy or sad. Everything was happening so fast for her.

"We must seal the secret portal that links our worlds. She cannot come back ever again." Orrick said. Everyone gasped.

"But Sir! There are spirits left in the human world! They'll be stuck there forever!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Sasha, these are criminals that we speak of. They are just there to haunt the living, and most of them use to be humans themselves. Besides, we are only closing one portal."

"But Sir! It is still too dangerous!"

"I have made my decision Sasha! It is either that or Chihiro's life! I don't have much of a choice." Sasha backed down on her seat and sighed in despair. Criminals will be harder to catch after they close the portal. Not to mention the connection between worlds will become weaker. How will the prayers of the priestesses from that area reach the gods?

"Do not worry Sasha." He could tell she was very troubled. "The portal will be reopened as soon as we come up with a plan. We shall put an end to criminals in this world and solve the problems that plague us."

As soon as Orrick was finished talking, they immediately arranged for the portals closing the next day, as well as Chihiro's departure.

"Who will close the gate?" Orrick asked. It was a fairly hard task to do. Not just anyone could do it. "No one will volunteer? Then I guess I'll pick. Hmm…Haku, you will close the gate."

Haku was surprised at this just as he was with everything else that happened. He wondered if he could ever see his spec after that again.

* * *

After staring at the ceiling for an hour, Chihiro finally decided to get up from her bed. It was the day that she would leave and maybe never come back. She had to face it sooner or later. And she would've been fine with it if it weren't for what happened last night. 

As she stepped out the room, everyone was sitting or standing around the table: Rin, Kuja, Zeniba, Rio, Sasha, Orrick, a few from the spirit council, and even Captain Nathalia Viva was there. All but Haku was there.

"We're going to miss you, Chihiro." Rin sniffed. She couldn't believe her friend had to leave so soon.

"I'm going to miss you guys, too." Chihiro smiled.

"I can't believe you're really leaving." Rin said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's all for the best. I don't belong here anyway…" Chihiro reassured her friend that everything would be all right.

"Well Chihiro," Orrick started, "I think you'll be happy to know that Zakotso is the janitor now thanks to you. He's not going to plague anymore if you decide to come back." He smiled at her. "Now, councilmen, and Sasha, we must prepare the gate for its closure. Haku will come an hour later to lock it. Now let's move out!"

As the council members started exited the shrine, Sasha came up to Chihiro.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Chi." Sasha said.

"You, too. Thanks for everything, Sasha." Chihiro said gratefully.

"Your welcome, but I should be thanking you. You helped get rid of that Zakotso." Sasha chuckled.

After their conversation, all from the Spirit council left and Chihiro was left to say her goodbyes with her closest friends.

"I know this isn't much, but I want you to have my favorite hair band." Rin said as she handed a sparkling hot pink hair band. "It's a good luck charm, too. It helped me find all the good jewels and riches when I was a young treasure hunter."

"Thanks Rin." Chihiro said. Saying goodbye wasn't easy but it felt better to be going back home then being put to death.

After Chihiro said all her goodbyes to everyone, Haku came in the shrine.

While everyone was in the midst of getting ready to leave, they noticed Haku had arrived. Everyone but Chihiro left the shrine in a flash after giving her their last hug and words of thanks.

Pretty soon the shrine was empty with only Haku and Chihiro in it.

"Are you ready to go?" Haku asked, with a grave look on his face. Chihiro nodded and started walking.

They started walking down the same path Chihiro used when she got to the shrine. All was silent as they went down the long path. In her mind, Chihiro wanted to say many things to Haku but figured that it was best to stay quiet. She didn't need to say anything.

When they reached the portal, Chihiro looked around and wondered exactly where the portal was.

"Haku, where's the portal?" She asked.

"Well, let me explain." He started. "The portal is an area where the connection between our worlds is strong. You, being sensitive to the spirit world, were able to cross in without problem. Any normal human would have just walked in and never even seen my shrine. Infact, my house, in the human world, is on top of a river."

"Oh." Chihiro said. "So what now?"

Haku looked at the portal, then back at Chihiro. "Now you cross through and I close the portal."

"Ok…" She said as she started walking. With each step she took she started moving slower. She stopped at the sound of that word Haku called her, "Spec…"

Chihiro turned her head to face him and he started to move closer.

"Yes?" Chihiro said hopefully.

"Uh…your fly is open…" Haku said. Chihiro immediately fell on the ground.

"What was that!" Chihiro said as she zipped up her fly. "You really know how to break the ice don't you?" She started to laugh and Haku joined in.

"I guess so." He chuckled. "But now it's time for you to leave, spec."

"I know, I know…" Chihiro started to leave. Just before she passed the invisible portal, Haku grabbed her hand.

"Listen Chihiro," Haku said as he took off his mother's necklace and gave it to Chihiro. "This is my mother's necklace. I want you to hold on to it for me, but I want it back, ok? I'm only lending it to you so you have to give it back." Chihiro stared at him blankly. "Promise me you'll give it back!" Chihiro gazed at him with a sad look on her face and nodded.

He looked at her longingly and she had no clue what to say. Her eyes were at the point of bursting tears. In an instant he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Chihiro closed her eyes and started to cry softly as she burried her head in his chest. They stayed close in an embrace for a while until Haku finally let go of her.

"I promise I'll return this to you." Chihiro whispered.

Haku stared at her figure as she crossed, until he could see her no more. Then, with his powers, he closed the portal.


End file.
